Against Each Other
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: After the explosion, the RS5 take over Earth, destroying everything and enslaving everyone. What happened to the BF5? How will they save Earth? VertXAgura TezzXOC. Ch. 12: They leave their comfort to save Zoom, but the plan isn't as simple as it sounds.
1. Prologue I

**Here's the sequel to Forgotten? Never! Hope you like it! I put about 5 hours in it, and watched Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 episode Unite and Strike five times to get this all together. This story is completely different from the episode.**

**Play 'The Humbling River' by Puscifer, I think it goes really good with this chapter. Play it if you want. **

**Disclaimer: Krytus is red, Sage is blue, I don't own anything so please don't sue! **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Nature, nurture, heaven and home.<em>

_Sum of all, and by them, driven._

_To conquer every mountain shown._

_But I've never crossed the river._

_Braved the forest, braved the stone._

_Braved the icy, wind and fire._

_Braved and beat them on my own._

_Yet I'm helpless by the river._

_Angel, angel, what have I done?_

_I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire._

_I've conquered country, crown and throne._

_Why can't I cross this river?_

_~The Humbling River~_

* * *

><p>Earth has experienced many things in its young life, circling so innocently in our solar system.<p>

But it's not so innocent, is it?

It has felt the wrath of war.

It has faced extermination.

But it has never faced anything like this.

_Six years ago…_

_A cloaked being walked through the streets of the Red Sentient Homeworld, gazing at each frozen face of the Sentients that littered the city._

_The person stopped when the presence of 5 other figures came from behind her. They looked up at the large red wave coming towards the planet. _

"_In a few more minutes the wave will hit our planet and free out people." Krytus said with a shark-like smirk._

"_The Red masses didn't believe that Sage and the Blue Sentients were planning to attack us." Kyburi inquired and raised a clenched fist._

"_True," Krytus paused and looked at his team. "What's important is that they'll finally see the truth and will __**crush**__ Sage!" He clenched his raised fists and snarled._

"_And take over the Multiverse…"_

_The hooded figure raised an unseen eyebrow at the unheard 'but' in that sentence and faced the Red Sentient. "But?"_

_Krylox crossed his arms. "Wait, but?" His confusion plastered his face. The other Sentients copied his expression._

_Krytus smirked at this and replied, "we need a slave force to help-"_

"_Help? When do we need help? We're the strongest beings in all the Multiverse!" Krylox yelled in his deep voice. _

_Krytus sneered and retorted, "we need help to keep order in the Multiverse once it is ours."_

"_We don't want any rebellions do we?" The cloaked figure smirked._

"_We will conquer Earth and use it's people as our slaves to rebuild the Multiverse in our image!" Krytus laughed and a fiery blaze shone in his ruby eyes._

"_But Battle Force Five!" Kytren exclaimed._

"_We don't have to worry about them any longer." Krytus laughed._

"_They are no more…" the unmasked figure whispered and griped the sides of their cloak. But the Reds paid no mind to it._

"_And Sage?" Kyrosys asked, they hadn't forgotten her. No, but set aside. Sage is left unprotected, and will stay that way._

"_Once the Red masses are free, we will destroy her!" At this, the figure tightened the grip they had on their cloak, but otherwise didn't express any type of emotion._

_The sound of the wave was drawing closer. It sounded like a large fire popping and sizzling. _

_They climbed into their vehicles and watched._

_Kyburi made a noise in the back of her throat. "The moment of truth!" She clenched her teeth and her eyes became slits. _

_Suddenly, the waved ran over the planet. Touching everything in its path. Making a whizzing noise as it passed through. Afterwards, they waited for something, anything._

_The hooded figure, who was sitting in their own vehicle, was leaning on their seat when a golden aura came from the frozen Red Sentient's chests._

"_It's working!" Kyburi exclaimed._

"_Victory is close!" Krytus growled, clenching his fist._

"_Estimated time before release," Kyburi looked down at the screen before her. "thirty minutes."_

"_That's too long! I can't wait much longer! I wanna pummel Earth!" Krylox half whined before smashing his left fist into his right hand._

"_Patience is a virtue." They turned to the hooded figure, who was leaned back in their vehicle._

_Krylox grumbled and bared his teeth before pausing and scratching his head. "What is a virtue?" He ignored Kyburi's face palm in the back ground._

"_Virtue is a quality that is morally good." The figure deadpanned. _

"_Red Sentient Five…not morally good." Kytren spoke gruffly in short fragments._

_Krytus ignored the argument and only watched the golden glow shine brighter with each passing minute. '__**Soon you will be awake, my people, and lead us to victory**__.'_

_Suddenly, a swirling blue vortex brought Krytus out of his thoughts._

_The cloaked figure gasped and their mouth was left agape. '__**Battle Force Five…?**__'_

_The vehicle that drove out of the vortex did not belong to the Battle Force Five, it was Rawkus and his Grindstone. _

"_Rawkus!" Kyburi growled in surprise._

_He turned and stopped at Krytus' vehicle. "I am not here to fight, Krytus"_

"_Then speak!" _

"_I am here to tell you important information regarding the Battle Force Five," Rawkus paused and looked at all of them in the eyes, or at least tried to with the cloaked figure. "They are stronger than you think, not only that but they have allies everywhere."_

"_They are dead!" Kyrosys inquired sharply._

_Krytus held up and hand to stop him from further interruption. "How is that possible?"_

"_They didn't know but, numerous civilizations have heard of the Battle Force 5 and their heroics."_

"_So what?" Krylox spoke up, stepping forward._

_Rawkus shrugged and replied, "just thought I would provide you with that little hint."_

_That left the Red Sentients confused and it clearly showed on their faces. Rawkus smiled and revved his large bike, then drove towards the cloaked figure, who was climbing out of their vehicle._

"_I hope you revel in your choice," Rawkus said as he climbed off his bike and watched the Red Sentients loose interest in them and resume watching the other Sentients unfreeze. _

_The hooded figure looked up at him and smirked. "You should know that I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here."_

_Rawkus raised a stony eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"_

"_Of course, you should've seen it coming."_

_Rawkus' glowing green eyes brightened. "A matter of fact, I did," he hesitated. "I just wish I could have warned them, and you of course."_

_The figure made a 'humph' sound and retorted, "warned us what?"_

"_The tricks and lies." His rough voice was more softer at that._

"_What are you talking about?" The figure grumbled._

"_That," he climbed upon his Grindstone and revved it. "Is for me to know, and for you to find out."_

_The person growled and pulled back the red hood that was covering their head and face. "Why can't you tell me now?" _

_Rawkus only smiled and revved the Grindstone harder. "I apologize, but it is not my place to tell you, Kerstin." Then he drove off into the vortex._

_Kerstin grit her teeth in annoyance. That hunk of rocks didn't even tell her what she needed to find out! She huffed and turned away as the vortex closed behind the Eternal Equalizer. _

"_Five minutes remaining!" Kyburi exclaimed in her harsh voice._

_Kerstin smiled as she stood beside Krytus with his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Soon, the entire Red Sentient civilization will awaken, and I want to show them who helped with their reawakening." Kerstin beamed at that. She was appreciated here, unlike back on Earth. She was brought out of her safe haven when she was only six. She was happy and innocent until she was yanked from her mothers warm embrace and taken to a fighting ring, where she lived for the next 15 years. _

_She couldn't help but replay those words by Rawkus in her head. _

'_**What tricks and lies was he talking about?**__'_

* * *

><p><strong>The extermination part in the beginning refers to genocide if you didn't get it.<strong>

**The next chapter will follow with the flashback.**

**I'm gonna try to update quicker. I'm gonna update 'School' soon so watch out! Chapter 4- First Day: Agura**


	2. Prologue II

**I'M BACK! WOOOOO!**

**Ehem...****I don't own anything. *Tear slowly runs down face***

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>You were standing in the wake of devastation.<em>

_You were waiting on the edge of the unknown._

_With the cataclysm raining down, insides cyring "save me now"_

_You were there, impossibly unknown._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you know._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration._

_And let it go._

_Let it go._

_-Linkin Park, Iridescent_

* * *

><p>Krytus<em> watched as the Red Sentients unfroze and looked around, confused at what had happened to themselves. Krytus smiled and laughed before approaching them.<em>

"_My fellow Red Sentients, I understand that you are curious as to what has happened, so we will inform you."_

_The Reds crowed around the RS5 and watched as Krytus showed them a small circular device. He pushed a button and a red holographic screen came up showing a small planet they had never heard of._

"_My sister, Sage, used the Double-Helix Crystals to freeze you long ago, I had planned to unfreeze you by using the crystals, but a new enemy, the Battle Force Five- along with the help of Sage, destroyed them," Krytus informed them, growling savagely._

_Kyburi then spoke. "The Battle Force Five has been terminated, with the help of our human ally…" Her voice faltered as Kerstin stepped into their peripheral vision. _

"_Human? What's that?" A burly Sentient drawled as he stepped out of the large crowd. "And what's that puny disgrace of a planet called?"_

"_What is your designation?" Kyburi growled, not at all impressed with the sudden interruption. _

"_Kybosh, ma'am." The tall Red Sentient said, his voice was rough and sounded as if he had a southern accent. Before Kyburi could respond, Kerstin stepped in front of her._

"_It called Earth," Kerstin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes behind her hood. "I'm a human." She pulled her hood back and suddenly all eyes were on her. She wasn't exactly fond of the attention but she ignored it and cleared her throat._

"_A human is what I am, as I already told you, and humans come from Earth," she pointed to the red holographic Earth. "Earth holds over seven billion humans and compared the Sentient species, humans are primitive and their weapons are inferior to yours," she paused again, "and humans are much more easier to dominate and conquer, but they're efficient."_

"_Why are you doing this to your own kind?" A different Red Sentient said- a tiny female in front of the large group with a flat head that points on the left and right side of her head. _

"_May I ask what is your designation first?" Kerstin asked, keeping her irritation to a minimum. _

"_Kyray."_

_Kerstin nodded and replied Kyray's question with a simple, "I was betrayed."_

"_Just like my twin sister!" Krytus sneered. "She betrayed me, she betrayed us all!"_

"_We will seek revenge on her and that insignificant planet she's hiding on!"_

"_Whose with us?" Kyrosys cheered with a questioning tone, raising his hands high. _

_The Red mass looked from one to another. A long silence echoed through the street. Then, one by one, the Sentients began to cheer, striking a clenched fist into the air; shouting Krytus' name with glory._

"_We will leave for Earth at 1200," Krytus informed them. "Prepare the aircrafts and your vehicles."_

"_Load your artillery, prepare for war; Earth's defenses aren't as primitive as you believe, they will be a challenge, but not much of one." Kerstin commanded as Red Sentients moved scattering around, running into buildings and doing other things as such. "Do not danger any humans unless they try to interfere."_

_She may have wanted revenge, but it was only towards the Battle Force Five, who was presumed dead, she didn't want to exactly harm anyone else, but she couldn't harm one without harming another and so on, now could she? No matter, the people would be safe as long as they followed their commands, some would rebel, but they would be quickly terminated. At this moment, she began to think…if her mother or father had seen her now…she really didn't want to think too hard on it. She wasn't exactly a thinker anyway, always thinking with her fists most of the time. That's how she kinda got where she was now. Pushing aside her ridiculous thoughts, she placed her hands behind her back, left hand grabbing the right, and began walking around, observing the Reds readying their vehicles and ordnance. _

_Less than two hours later, everyone and everything was ready and prepared for the oncoming war that, Kyrosys had calculated, would last less than a few years at most._

_Krytus instructed everyone to mount their vehicles and walked over to Kerstin, who was holding Earth's Battle Key. They had obtained it when Kerstin was fighting Vert, she snagged the key from the Saber before leaving. Krytus took the key from Kerstin and attached it to his vehicle and drove in front of the thousands of Reds, leading them to the Storm Shock he just created from the key._

"_To Earth!" He yelled as the Red Mass cheered in enthusiasm, completely motivated to conquer Earth and the planet's populace._

_Krytus drove into the Storm Shock with his Red Sentient army following behind close. On the other side, Sheriff Johnson was sitting in his car in the middle of the desert when the Storm Shock appeared and the Red Army charged through, speeding by and even smashing into the Sheriff's cop car. _

"_Holy-" Johnson ducked his head and protected it with his arms. "What the heck was that?" _

_He turned his car on and sped towards Zeke's Diner. "Whoever or whatever they are, they're headed straight for town!" His heart was racing: thump, thump, thumping against his chest so hard it actually hurt._

_If this was Wheeler and his group of punks…he grit his teeth and shook his head in anger._

_He parked and jumped out of his car and as he ran towards the door of Zeke's, he heard something far off in the town…explosions and screaming. He gulped and opened the door, slamming it as he walked in. Everyone turned to stare at him and Zeke walked up to him._

"_Somethin' wrong Sheriff? You look like you've seen ghosts, or I might dare say…aliens." Zeke put a hand on the officer's shaking shoulders._

_Johnson's eyes widened and he looked at Zeke, startled. "Aliens…I'm pretty sure it's aliens."_

_At that, the whole diner was fixed on them and the Sheriff's conversation. The people began to murmur to the people around them and give odd stares at them over so often._

"_I think it's an alien invasion."_

_Zeke smiled, his eyes wide with excitement. "Really? Awesome."_

"_No, not awesome, people could die, the town's being attacked right now." The sheriff ducked his head slightly: he had said that a little too loud._

_Everyone's murmurs were beginning to grow louder, some people looked nervous and frightened._

"_Everyone calmed down, we have this under control." Sheriff Johnson made a calm gesture; a mock surrender. He looked eyes with a couple of people before a black haired teen spoke._

"_We? Whose 'we'? You're the only officer in this whole town!"_

_A red haired girl then said, "yeah, that's why you're the Sheriff, it's because there are no other police here!"_

_Grace stood up from the stool she was on and argued: "in a town with a population of 100? We practically only need one officer! And he's done a great job so far."_

"_I said calm down! Everyone be quiet!" The sheriff yelled although he felt gratitude at Grace for standing up to him._

_There was a loud booming explosion outside the diner, everyone ducked for cover and screamed as the explosion destroyed the glass windows around Zeke's. Shards of glass shot out like speeding arrows._

_Grace looked over the bar she had hid behind and screamed: Zeke laid limp on the floor, a pool of blood beginning to surround him from the large glass shard sticking out of his chest and head. His eyes open and glossy, mouth hanging agape-_

_Another explosion rocked the diner and screams of alarm and agony. Grace and Sheriff Johnson locked eyes and for a brief moment, they knew-they knew it was over for them. And then…the diner went up in flames. People and all._

_Only an hour later, Kerstin gazed at Handler's Corners. Or what was left of it. The small town was nothing more than crumbled buildings. Everything was destroyed; nothing left but the remains of it's destruction. The friendly people now gone. Prisoners of her new allies: the Red Sentients. So far, there has been no sightings of the Battle Force 5. She likes them just the way they are: gone._

'_**No, you do not, they were your family.'**_

_She held her head with her right hand in hopes of stopping the sudden pain and the voice intruding her mind. __**'I have no family.'**_

'_**That is what you think, you have one-two actually, the Battle Force 5 and-'**_

'_**I don't need to hear this, I don't even know who you are-'**_

'_**I have already told you, Kerstin, I am you mother, you need to believe that.'**_

'_**So what? Are you dead? Am I crazy?'**_

'_**No and yes, crazy enough to attack the people who love you and your own kind.'**_

"_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You're not real, no, not real at all."_

"_Is there a problem, Kerstin?" Krytus walked up to her, seeing her talking to herself._

_She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw before remembering what she was going to say to him._

_She nodded. "Actually yes, look at that," she pointed to Zeke's Diner. "There were exactly ten people in that diner tonight, and all of them but three survived, I know this because I was there when Kyrosys destroyed the restaurant without command; no one was supposed to be killed, we agreed on that-you promised me." Her voice lowered dangerously, though Krytus wasn't intimidated by it at all-or if he was, she wouldn't know because he showed no signs of it._

"_My dear apprentice, you do not understand," he paused grinning. "People will always die, no matter what you do, you cannot save some of them."_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_No 'buts', Kerstin, you know this, you should've expected this-shouldn't be so surprised like you are now; it's pathetic, clean up your act immediately."_

_She bit the inside of her cheek and ground out: "yes sir."_

_Just then, a large group of humans, wrists bound with chains and lead towards a large ship Reds, came by and one of them with a bloody and burned body looked Kerstin's way and a wave of recognition crossed the girl's face and she yelled, "Kerstin? Kerstin!"_

_Suddenly she bared her teeth, screaming and began yanking and jerking at her chains, pulling people with her, causing a small crisis for the Red captors. "I hate you! Why are you working with them? I __**hate**__ you!"_

_She frowned and felt a wave of guilt crash over her and whispered. "I-I'm so sorry."_

_Krytus gave her a hearty slap on the back and growled, "no time for this feeble, ridiculous guilt, we have a planet to conquer."_

"_I'm going to rebuild America and separate it into 12 Sectors each sector will have large walls surrounding them so no human can escape their sector." He paused and turned away from her, then turned back. "Do you have a map of this continent?"_

"_Yes, I do." Kerstin pulled up a holographic image of all the states in the U.S. _

_Krytus stepped near it and scratched his chin. "Create the 12 Sectors, Kerstin"_

"_Yes, sir." Kerstin stepped in front of her leader and touched each state, connecting some of them. Sector 1 was Washington, Oregon, Idaho and Montana, Sector 2 was California, Nevada, Utah and Arizona, Sector 3 was Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico and Nebraska, Sector 4 was Kansas, Missouri, Oklahoma and Texas, Sector 5 was Arkansas, Alabama, Mississippi and Louisiana, Sector 6 was Florida, Georgia, North Carolina and South Carolina, Sector 7 was North Dakota, South Dakota, Minnesota and Iowa, Sector 8 was Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana and Michigan, Sector 9 was Tennessee, Kentucky, Virginia and West Virginia, Sector 10 was Maryland, Pennsylvania, Delaware and New Jersey, Sector 11 was New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts, and Sector 12 was Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine. Hawaii and Alaska weren't sectors because they were far away from the U.S.A._

_Krytus nodded in what seemed to be appreciation._

"_I want the Red Mass to be separated into three groups: researchers, builders and soldiers." Krytus told her in a stern voice. "The builders will construct The Reich here in this wasteland, the soldiers will go with me to the rest of Earth and claim it as ours."_

_Kerstin gave a stiff nod and quirked an eyebrow. "And the researchers?"_

_Krytus grabbed something from inside his Syfurious and gave it to Kerstin; it was a diagram of what appeared to be… a diad-type figure, but much more masculine and fearful looking. _

"_What is this?" The German asked, staring oddly at the scheme she was holding._

"_This is what the researchers will be working on; I call them Jygers, they're similar to diads but are complete drones and never obey the orders they're programmed to do."_

_Kerstin nodded, not exactly interested in the Jyger Experiment. "So what am I supposed to do?"_

"_You are to serve as commander of The Reich and in the Coliseum." Seeing her give a ghost of a smile and a confused look all at the same time, he continued. "The Coliseum will be a gladiatorial ring for Red Sentient entertainment." _

_Kerstin felt a wave of chilling fear run down her spine and asked: "who are the entertainers?"_

_Krytus laughed and a cruel smile spread over his face. "Humans that decide to stray from their sectors will be captured by Jygers and they will determine if each human is suitable for the Coliseum or not."_

"_And if they aren't?" She could feel the fear clenching her heart at her lingering question._

_Krytus gave a laugh that made Kerstin's stomach churn: she knew the answer to her question and he hadn't even said anything yet. He bared his teeth in a psychopathic smile. "I believe you already know the answer to that, Kerstin."_

_Kerstin felt anger boil up inside her. They had an agreement! Why wasn't he following it? Her anger was so powerful she felt her hands burn with desire to set aflame. "Krytus, we had a deal! You said __**no one **__would get hurt! You __**lied**__ to me!" _

_Krytus looked at her with an unimpressed expression; he crossed his arms with an angry eye roll. "We have already discussed this issue, Kerstin, do not make me repeat myself."_

_Kerstin clenched her fists. She was __**not**__ letting anymore people die because of her, especially with that voice that keeps reminding her of her overwhelming guilt. _

"_**Do not let him fool you, he is going to kill every human, Kerstin, he may even kill you once you are not of service to him anymore."**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Indeed, daughter, I will tell you this, I consider that he will do something to you, I do not know what, but I feel it is not pleasant."**_

_When Kerstin came back to reality, she realized that she was being taken to an old building, a small store that was surprisingly still standing, it looked as if they had quickly rebuilt it. When she was lead inside, she noticed three unnamable Sentients standing near a metal table, near the table were what looked to be high-tech surgical instruments. _

"_What's going on?" Kerstin retched her arm out of Krytus' grip, only for her arm to be snagged back in his clutch with a painful jerk-almost popping her arm out of it's socket._

"_You're having a 'change of heart' as humans may call it, so I'm going to give you a change of mind." He jerked her over to the table and, with the help of the three researchers, strapped her down. _

"_Let me go! Let me go! No, stop!" She screamed, her hands burst with flames and the fire rose up her arms to the rest of her body. Kerstin bucked her body up against the restraints and yanked at the cuffs around her wrists, cutting into the skin that it was being rubbed against. She shot her head over towards Krytus' direction and to her utter disbelief, her was smiling-something was terrible wrong-_

_Jolts of electricity ran up her body, it felt as if it was burning her insides. Her body started to spasm and shake. Air abruptly left her lungs, she gasped, choking. All of a sudden her voice crackled and quickly stopped-it became painful to even scream. She began seeing black spots, her head went to one side, hitting the metallic table with a hard 'clunk'. She faded into the darkness._

_Krytus, emotionless, turned to the researchers. "Take her memory, everything about the Battle Force 5 and everything about Earth, I want you to change her appearance."_

"_We can use a holographic image-modifier." A female Red Sentient said, holding out the small, slightly thick triangular chip._

_Krytus smiled and gave a stiff nod. "Begin surgery."_

* * *

><p><em>Beep…beep…beep…beep…<em>

_Where was he…what was that noise?_

_He felt like he was in the ocean. Drifting…slowly sinking…floating in the unknown._

_He was just drifting and swaying on the very edge of awareness. _

_There were quiet, whispering noises…voices-he couldn't tell which one it was-_

"_**Eh sdeen ot ekaw pu." **_

"_**Ton won, gnuoy eno, ew tsum tiaw."**_

"_**Od uoy kniht yeht lliw rebmemer?"**_

"_**Ti si elbissopmi."**_

_What? That was definitely a voice-two voices. Either they were speaking a language he'd never heard of(which languages did he know?) or they were speaking…backwards._

_Where was he anyway? Wait...the Battle Zone...what happened...bright light...pain...burning...an explosion! The Battle Zone detonated! _

_He pushed up against the darkness that was unconsciousness, breaking into the bright light that was awareness. _

_He suddenly became more perceptive of the buzzes and beeps around him. He tried to open his eye lids, but they were stuck, felt as if they were glued together. He heard a small whine and grunt and then realized it was himself that was making the noises. _

"_**Partillia, ma'am, eh si gnimoc ot."**_

"_**Tnellecxe, ekat mih ffo efil troppus."**_

_Those voices again…sound so alien…_

_He squeezed his eyes and forced them open, immediately wincing and closing his eyes at the sudden brightness, burning and stinging his eyes._

_He jerked up, yanking his arms, unaware of the hooks and IV tubes in his arms._

"_**Mlac mih, lkciuq!"**_

_He looked around, squinting, seeing two light-orange blobs, coming towards him, he scooted back, surprised by the cold wall that he wasn't expecting to hit. _

_As his eyes began to clear and the blurs formed into light-orange humanoid aliens. One was very young-a teen maybe. The other was much older-she looked as if she was close to 50._

_They had horns on their heads that splayed out on their head in a V formation and went up at the end, the young one had thick light green dreads while the older had pale blue dreadlocks; they had gold beads all in their hair. The aliens had long bright yellow horizontal, diamond shaped eyebrows. Though they didn't look like normal eyebrows, they looked more like extra skin on top of their regular skin. Their orange skin reminded him of jeans-well the texture did. They had long noses that resembled a lion's nose; they had two bright yellow slanted stripes across their noises. Their ears were long and pointed outward and there were two tiny pointed stubs right above their ears and two that were on the points of their jaw, both sets were pointed outwards and downwards. And -he just realized- they had three fingers and a thumb on each hand._

"_**Do not worrying, Crimson One, you are safe."**__ The older alien spoke softly, edging closer with the younger alien behind her._

"_**Y-you speak my la-language?" **__He was a little surprised at how raspy and weak his voice sounded._

_The two looked at each other and then looked back. __**"Yes."**_

_The older light-orange alien placed a hand over her chest and smiled. "__**I am Commander Partillia, this is Ensign Gekelii."**_

_He ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his neck. __**"Um…"**_

"_**Do you know who they are?" **__The younger one interruptedly asked, pulling back the curtains around the medical bed he was on._

"_**They…?" **__His voice faltered when he saw seven other beds with people on them, all unconscious, silent beeping was heard everywhere, indicating that there was a heart monitor checking their heart beats. He looked at each face, and made a confused face. __**"Never seen them before."**_

"_**Doog" **__A voice said from across the room. It was another alien, but his skin was a much darker orange. The male alien walked up to the front of the bed he was on. He was completely opposite from the female aliens. The horns on his head went down and curled towards his face in the back. His dreadlocks were a dirty yellow, but had no beads in them. His ears were pointed and curled inward and the small stubs were in the same spot as the females but went up and curled in slightly._

_The one named Partillia held a hand to her head while shaking it and sighing. She then turned with her back extremely straight. __**"This is Lieutenant Malron, ohw dluohs eb ta sih tsop." **_

"_**Evigrof em, Commander."**_

_He watched as the aliens conversed with themselves and looked down at his hands. __**"Who am I?"**_

* * *

><p><em>And in a burst of light that blinded every angel.<em>

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars._

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace,_

_Falling into empty space,_

_With no one there to catch you in their arms._

_Do feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope but failures all you know._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration. _

_And let it go._

_Let it go._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. You likey? :) <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, it makes me wanna work harder at making AWESOMELY EPIC chapters. :D**

**See ya til next time.**

**~Lolin' Girl~**


	3. Prologue III

**If you read my story "School" and its chapter 7, you wouldv'e heard that I was in a tornado watch. Well, not 3 hours later, tornados touched down all over Kentucky. It was terrible, the community where my church is was badly effected. It was one of the major places that was. My church has been helping since Friday(the day it happened) and my church's gym was completely full of clothes, shoes, toys, food, and everyday items people would need. There was 12 lives that were taken, I believe and I thank God it wasn't any of my family. They say recovery will take months and months and maybe even years and on March 6(I think) the President declared Kentucky a disaster area. One town in Kentucky was almost gone after the tornado. On the news, it showed that almost everything was in ruins. Debris is everywhere in places that are still cleaning up. Please pray for these people. **

**Anyway...today, a bunch of schools got out of school because my rival schools high school one in this championship thing so they had a game today at 12 or something so people wanted to see it so we got out of school. It's kinda stupid that we did, but hey, no school. And...I got to finish this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>In less than three months, the Red Sentients enslaved all of Earth. Krytus completely obliterated places like Hawaii and other small islands. He destroyed half of Canada and Australia. Most people aren't even sure if Greenland is still on the map.<em>

_There's no way to escape his wrath. No way to help other countries or even contact them. In the country Acirema, which was formerly America, people are unable to go into other sectors. People are branded-their sector is permanently burned into their skin. People who dare to escape their sector are taken to the Coliseum, or Gladiator Ring, in the Reich. The Reich is the center of Acirema, it's where most Red Sentients live._

_The Coliseum is cruel and horrifying. The people who and brought in never come out. Those poor people are called Sacrifices by the citizens of the sectors. The Coliseum is ruled by a Red Sentient female that goes by the name Aloisia. She creates the set of the arena and how many opponents are against each other. One on one, two on two, three on three or even four on four. She also sets up the weapons they can use; they range from harpoons to using your bare hands. _

_They just don't throw them into the arena with no skills of killing. No, they train them for a week, beef them up, make them stronger, faster. Once they are chosen, they are sent out to their deaths. Some Sacrifices that have survived for too long or have gotten boring with their fights, are set to fight against Aloisia herself-which is a very bloody sight to see. She makes them suffer, making the fight as entertaining as she could possibly make it. _

_People have no hope. It's either stay and try to survive in your sector or die in the Coliseum. _

_That's just on Earth. What everyone really needs to be paying attention to, is the Battle Force 5. _

_On a large pale red planet far off in the Ralos system, the BF5 lives. The planet is Ignaria and its inhabitants are called Ignarians, they are ancestors of humans._

_The planet's protectors saved them from the detonating Battle Zone. The Commander, Partillia, the Second in Command, Cronos, the Third in Command, Asgard, and the Ensigns, Malron, Deyul, Cleptsii, and Gekelii. They are the members of a small but strong ship named the Convoy._

_But since the Battle Force 5 lost their memory, they don't remember what they left behind._

_You're probably wondering what happened to Sage…but heed my warning, it is not a cheerful story, what happened to her was very appalling and horrendous. _

_Flashback_

"Hello? Vert, do you copy?" Sage was scared, she hadn't heard of the Battle Force 5 for over 5 hours. She had feared that Krytus and the rest of the BF5 might have…

No, they're strong and fearless. They have always defeated any foe, no matter what.

She walked away from her holographic screen and went up to the garage. When she got there, she walked outside and stood there. She felt a pang of worry and fear inside her. She gave off a sigh and paused. She opened her weak telepathic link to her twin brother, to track him. She had this terrible feeling that he was near…

"**Your end is coming, sister."**

She felt pain rack through her body. Red energy coursed over and in her body like electricity. Suddenly, she sensed a portal opening, but instead of feeling joy and hope that it could possibly be her friends, she felt a wave of chilling fear and her mouth fell agape when vehicles came out that were not of the BF5, but of an entire Red Sentient army, and in front of the RS5, her brother and…Kerstin.

She had no time to process what was happening because the RS5 and Kerstin were going towards her. She ran back inside the garage and as she made was to the elevator, the Synataur busted through a wall and the rest of the vehicles came through. She punched the elevator button, but it was already too late. Kyburi drove towards her and used one of the Venikus' limbs and smacked Sage away from the elevator as it opened.

Sage flew across the room and skidded to a halt. She was in too much pain to move so when Krytus and Kerstin stepped out of their vehicles, all she could do was speak.

"Kerstin, what have you done? Why are you doing this? What has happened to Vert and the others?" She rasped, her throat was scratchy and her voice was weak.

She thought she had seen Kerstin wipe a clear streak from her face, but her voice was slightly blurry, so she wasn't able to tell if it was true or not.

"She is on my side, sister." Krytus laughed and then proceeded to ruthlessly kick Sage until a illuminating neon blue liquid poured from her wounds.

Understanding what Krytus was about to do and will do afterwards, she began to plead. "Brother, do not harm these humans, they are innocent! You have only came for me, so I beg you to leave Earth alone."

Krytus only laughed and morphed his right hand into a long red and orange blade. He stared at the blade for what seemed like an eternity before screaming, Sage could only widen her eyes as Krytus sent the blade at her in a swift motion. In the seconds before it reached her, Sage closed her eyes.

"**I have failed the Battle Force 5 and the entire Blue Sentient race."**

CLANK!

Sage's eyes flew open when the blade never met her silicon skin. She looked around and saw the blade only inches from her neck. She gasped and crawled away from it.

Krytus morphed his sword back into his right hand. Revealing the large slit in the floor where his sword connected with the cold concrete. There was a long, eerie and almost painful silence before Krytus' gruff voice sliced through it like his sword could've sliced through Sage.

"I'm not going to kill you, no, you do not deserve death, you deserve to stay imprisoned, like you imprisoned me in the Krypt Zone." Krytus looked over to Kerstin, and she nodded and walked over to the far side of the garage, she looked around and finally found what she was looking for and slipped it on her hand and began to walk back.

As Kerstin got closer, Sage realized it was one of Tezz's gauntlets, he had many of them because if something happened to one, he would always have a spare.

Sage watched as her brother gave her one last look of hatred before driving off with the Red Sentient 5. Leaving her and Kerstin alone.

"Kerstin, what are you doing?" Sage asked almost fearfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Kerstin mumbled. Fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "I want to stop this, but I can't."

Sage didn't understand, she new she should just stay quiet, but she won't. She painfully crawled into a sitting position and said in a strong voice. "Kerstin Freud, you are capable of many things, you could stop this, I do not know what has made you turn sides, but," she paused. "I can see that it was all Krytus' doing that made you become this, it is not your fault, you can still stop this and save Earth."

Kerstin shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no! I can't stop this and I can't go back, I killed them, I lead my best friends into a trap and we killed them!" She sobbed and shook uncontrollably.

Sage felt rage bubble up inside her, but overall, she still understood, she didn't know how, but she did. Krytus had changed Kerstin, he probably changed her and made her kill the Battle Force 5, but it didn't matter now, Kerstin's hands were stained with the blood of courageous heroes.

"I told him not to kill you, I begged him while we came here, I told him it would be better to let her live and I thanked God he let you because you're all I have left."

She looked down at the gauntlet on her hand and gave off a pained sound. "I loved Tezz, I loved him so much, but when I lost my memory, I forgot, but that didn't matter because I began to fall for him again, but I realized…that…that-I wasn't t-the girl h-he l-lo…loved." Kerstin said in slight hysterics. As soon as she broke down, she became the strong, ever impassive woman that came here. She slowly lifted her hand with Tezz's gauntlet on and electricity started to buzz around the palm of the gauntlet and it became a sphere.

Sage could only stare at her with pity and remorse, remorse for a girl who never had a good life, who lived a life of tragedy and heartbreak, a girl who soon turned on them because she felt that they had turned on her.

Sage was struck with electricity and was forced into a small dodecahedron and went into a involuntary hibernation mode. Kerstin quickly caught the dodecahedron and discarded the gauntlet. She looked at the gauntlet on the floor for a long period of time before setting her hand on fire and burning the gauntlet. She didn't need to be reminded of the past.

_End flashback_

_We left off at the beginning of Earth's take over. Now we're speeding forward to one year later…_

* * *

><p><strong>I stopped here because I'm going to do the one year later thing in the next chapter. <strong>

**Okay, so if you want to ask questions about the aliens that saved the BF5 just ask in a PM or in a review. :)**

**~Reviews are always appreciated~**

**-Lolin' Girl**


	4. The Beginning

**I'm back ya'll! I went to Disney World with the middle and high school band geeks :D I HAD SO MUCH FUN I CANNOT EXPRESS IT. We went to Animal Kingdom as soon as we got off our bus, we didn't get any sleep so we all felt like we had a hangover, after we went there, we went to EPCOT, the second day we went to Hollywood Studios and after that at 9pm we went to Disney Performing Arts Studio and played and made vidoes and junk. We met a really funny and cool guy named Dave :D The third day we went to Magic Kingdom and at night before we left we watched the fireworks and then we got on the bus and left Orlando, Flo-rida and went home :D SO MUCH FUN. XD Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaany whoos... READ ON! **

* * *

><p>"Fellow Red Sentients, I welcome you to the Coliseum!"<p>

A roar of cheers were heard all around the large arena, ranging from whoops to screams of thrill and excitement.

A Red Sentient female stood at a balcony, hands placed on the large rail. The large balcony gave the female a complete view of the stadium.

"If you do not recognize or know me, I am Aloisia, I am the gamekeeper! All that is here for your enjoyment was by me!" She smiled and waved as people began to cheer and applaud.

"Today, you will be viewing a spectacular performance!" Her voice was peaceful, unlike her races nature. "Two humans battle for survival; Sentients, place your bets, and be quick, the games are ready to begin!"

Red Sentients placed large sums of gold coins on the human they think will win based on their stats. Each had hope in their eyes that they had enough luck to have their human win.

Minutes later, a voice boomed through the Coliseum, but it wasn't Aloisia's, it was a much lighter, smooth voice. "**Sacrifices, take your position**."

Steel doors were placed on every side of the arena but the only ones that opened were the ones on the left and right, directly across from each other. One human came out of one door while the other came from the opposite door. The first Sacrifice was a tall, dirty boy with mocha skin, the second was a small scrawny-almost malnourished girl with long white-blonde hair that when the light reflected on it, it looked like her hair had a purple or pink tint.

"**Five… four… three…two…one…begin**." A horn blared through the Coliseum and the two humans raced towards their weapons.

XxXxXxXxXx

Eight humans stood in front of a screen, eyes glued to the scene going on over millions of galaxies away.

The blond turned to the Ignarian leader behind him. "So this is happening on Earth?"

The alien female nodded sadly, "I am afraid so, Crimson One."

The short one with spiky brown hair turned from the screen and yelled, "stop calling him that! He's Vert okay?"

"Shut up, Spinner! No one wants to hear you!" Said the girl in the green suit. Crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Said the much taller, stronger brown headed boy. He shoved the girl away from the smaller teen.

"Hey, guys, stop! Sherman don't push Agura!" A young Thai yelled and used most of his strength to push Sherman and Agura away from each other.

"I am sick of all of your foolish fighting, you need to cease this now!" A tall teen said with a thick accent and a brown suit on.

"Hey! I'm sick of you! Talk like a normal person, man!" A teen with white hair shouted and shoved the taller boy with one arm.

"Peasants! That's what you're acting like! You're all just stupid and brainless!" A redhead roared, pushing every person he could get his hands on.

"Guys! Guys!" Vert tried to get their attention. Failing miserably, he turned to Partillia.

The alien yelled in her native tongue and seven other alien came rushing in, grabbing each angry human and held them so they couldn't fight each other.

Partillia growled at each human and her black eyes became slits. "Since we returned your memories of each other, all you've down is fight and bicker like a bunch of-" She stopped and yelled something in her native tongue-probably a curse.

She turned away from her crew and the humans and rubbed her temples. "This fighting must stop completely. You are a team."

"We were, until something happened to us, but you won't tell us what!" Yelled Agura who began kicking Partillia's TIC, Asgard.

"It does not matter! What do you humans say? The past is the past, leave it there." Screeched a very annoyed alien that goes by the name Deyul.

"He is correct, silence you're obscene bickering at once." The Commander yelled in an authoritative voice. "You are the Battle Force Five, defenders of the Multiverse, this," she paused to lift an orange scaly hand towards the screen viewing two young humans fighting. "Is your next mission-save the planet Earth from the Red Sentient Krytus."

"So you **must** come together." One alien said, Cleptsii, and loosened her grip on Spinner as every other alien did. "You cannot be victorious by being against one another."

Vert, Agura, Spinner, Sherman, A.J., Tezz, Zoom and Stanford each looked at each other.

"We are a family, now we need to act like one." Vert declared hugging Agura.

Each alien straightened and formed a perfect line behind their commanding officer.

"You need to find people you can trust, you cannot do this alone. Remember, you had help with the Kharamanos and a few other people in the past."

"No we don't remember, because you-" Stanford was retorting, but the alien stopped him.

"No, listen. To. Me." Partillia growled, causing Stanford to snap his mouth shut. "There is only one way to save Earth, just stopping Krytus and sending all Red Sentients back to their planet will not help, it will take too long for your homeworld to survive, you will die of age before Earth will rebuild." The alien commander said as if it were obvious.

She cleared her throat and spoke again. "You have to go to the Time Realm, Rawkus will guide you their and his brother, Cronus, will assist you in saving you planet." She looked over to a door and made a whistle-like noise and her son, Maksim, appeared carrying an old photograph.

"Thank you, Maksim." She said with a grateful voice. She held the photo up for the group of eight humans to see. On the photograph was a little girl smiling brightly; she had light brown hair and pretty lime green eyes.

"Whose that girl?" Tezz asked, staring at the picture the longest of the eight humans. The girl looked oddly familiar…it was strange too, he felt connected with the girl, he didn't understand-

"She is my daughter, as you already know, I am my planet's ambassador as I am also Earth's since humans never established an ambassador for their entire planet," she paused and looked at the photo with only mothers would understand. "Because I am Earth's ambassador, I had to marry a human, Bruno Freud, I will not go into full detail, but my husband was murdered and the killers had thought that I was dead but they had stabbed my where they believed my heart was-it's actually under my ribcage-but they kidnapped my daughter, I informed the Ignarian government of this but they ordered my to return to my home planet, without ever getting to rescue my child."

The team was shocked, but Agura was the first to shake of her shock and reply. "I-I'm so sorry, is she still alive?"

The Commander's head lowered, "yes." She growled. "But that does not mean she is safe and free from Krytus' evil clutch."

"I have been informed by my spies, Asgard and Cronos, that she is not in human form, but in the form of a Red Sentient, but her eyes are still the same."

Vert looked at his team, then Partillia's team, then the Commander herself. "What do you want us to do?"

"Find her, save the Earth, and when that is done, bring my daughter back to me." Partillia said with hope and encouragement in her eyes that were so much different than their own, so very alien, yet so loving and caring.

Zoom decided to speak up just as Tezz was about to ask a question he'd been waiting to ask for a while. "Well, what's her name?" He raised his arm in a confused shrug.

The alien commander smiled a fang-y smile. "Her name is Kerstin."

Tezz automatically stopped breathing and he didn't know why. His heart began to tighten and beat against his ribcage till it was _painful_ and he didn't know why. He stepped back suddenly, gaining the others attention, he didn't know why he done that either.

He knew that name, but he just didn't know why.

* * *

><p><em>"You can erase someone from you mind. Getting them out of your heart is another story."<em>

_-Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) They're appreciated. :D<strong>

**~Lolin' Girl**


	5. Save the Girl

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? Echoed around him and in his head. He…was floating? In what? No…he couldn't be floating…<em>

"_Tezz…" a blurry, faraway voice said…Tezz was in a daze, he couldn't tell left from right._

_There was a figure in front of him, their bright green eyes were almost blinding. They were so beautiful…_

"_Tezz." The voice said again, it was more recognizable…who was it?… who…_

_The force of the person was suddenly jerked away and he couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Why couldn't he __**breathe**__?_

"_Tezz?" The voice was there again. It was there and it was __**so real**__…why was Partillia's daughter talking to him? How did she know his name?_

_Wait, how did he know it was her? Kerstin…how did he know?_

"_Tezz…wake up." Abruptly, Partillia's daughter was gripping his shoulders, but he soon realized it was an older version of the lost girl._

_He soon became conscious that he was on the ground. How did he end up there? Why can't he __**move**__? He looked up at the older version of the alien's daughter and felt a strong feeling towards this lost girl. He felt a deep love that had been forgotten. Looking into her eyes, he only saw fear and struggle, but if he looked deeper, he could see hope and determination. She was trapped somewhere he soon discovered. He needed to get her out! If only he could __**move **__again! Then he remembered that he couldn't __**breathe**__ too, and began to struggle for the nonexistent air that didn't surround him. _

_The girl seemed to not paying attention or non aware of his struggling and continued, "Tezz, Tezz help me. Please, please help me!" The girl begged, her grip hardened._

_This girl was in trouble and he couldn't save her! Something's happened to her and he needs to rescue her from it but he can't because he's unable to __**move **__and __**breathe**__._

"_What's happened to you?" He tried to say. But it didn't even reach his lips. Why couldn't he __**talk**__? The he remembered that he couldn't __**breathe**__. Why was he forgetting that?_

_She was drifting away from him-no, she was being dragged. "Help! Save me! Please!"_

_He needed to help her! He needed to __**move**__, to rescue her from what has her. He needs to-_

"**TEZZ**!"

He bolted up in a choking gasp. Drenched in a cold sweat, he scrambled to stand. His vision immediately blurred and black spots blocked him from seeing.

He shook his head furiously and after a few seconds, the blurriness and black spots slowly faded away. He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes of the cool swear dripping in his eyes.

"Tezz, buddy, are you okay?" Someone around his age with short white-blond hair asked with concern. What was he again? Oh, right, he remembered, A.J.

"I'm perfectly fine. What happened to me?" He asked ignoring A.J.'s protest of his well being.

"You just stood there in a daze for a couple of minutes, then you acted like you were just electrocuted and you just collapsed, then you stopped breathing but you heart was still beating. "Sherman told him, worry etched on his face.

"Scared the bloody heck out of us, let me tell you." Stanford sighed, ruffling his red hair.

Tezz rubbed his face and his mind wondered back to the lost girl and his body racked with shivers. "I…saw someone…"

"Saw someone?" Like when you just done that weird thing right then?" Agura asked as Vert put a calming hand on Tezz's shoulder.

"…Yes, I saw-I saw," he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't he **say** it? "Partillia's daughter."

He looked up at his friends and the aliens watching him closely. A little too closely though. He felt like some kind of new specimen scientists are studying.

Partillia came into in peripheral vision and he's attention went to her when she spoke. "What did you see, Tezz?"

Tezz thought carefully and spoke after hesitating, "I…she was…begging for me to…uh, save her-from what I am unaware of- and she kept saying my name…over and over." He gulped. Why was it so hot in here? He rubbed his forehead and came into contact with a cold liquid and realized he just broke out into another cold sweat and hot flash.

"Why not sit down?" One of the alien twins, Cleptsii or Gekelii-he couldn't tell, asked him, carrying an awkward looking chair.

"That would be wise." Said mumbled and sat down with a huff. Running a hand over his face, he said, "why would I see her?"

Partillia did not answer, she just stared at him a long time and then said a few low words in her native tongue to her Second and Third Commanding Officers-Asgard and Cronos.

They hurried off at what Tezz suspected was a command they had to perform for her.

_Is she not going to answer the question?_ Seemed to go through their minds as Partillia talked to them about Earth.

"The United States, or Acirema, is divided into 12 Sectors, since the Reich covers almost all of the state of Texas, Sector 3, 4, and 5 are your best hopes of getting into the Reich and saving my daughter."

"Why do we just need to save your daughter? We need to stop this guy Krytus too!" Zoom proclaimed, not understanding.

"After you save her, you will know how to save Earth." Partillia explained in a calm voice.

"But how?" Vert asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

"Because when you save her, you will also save another." Maksim rolled his eyes, annoyed by the all the questions the humans were asking.

"Well, you were talking about a Time Realm or something and Rawkus taking us there, so how are we supposed to find him?" Spinner grumbled and crossed his arms.

That's when Partillia and the rest of the alien crew looked to Tezz. Whose eyes widened at the sudden attention he was getting. "What could I do to find Rawkus?" He moved to stand but not expecting his knees to still be so weak, he fell into the chair with a thump.

Maksim laughed at Tezz's sudden fall and Partillia only shook her head. "You only have to find my daughter and save her from the Reich, like I have told you repeatedly."

"It is extremely annoying, do humans forget this much? Or are you just this incompetent?" Maksim growled furiously and shook his head, answering his own question. "Of course you are incompetent, your species thought they were alone in this universe when it is full of suns, and each sun has it's own planets circling them."

Agura shook her fist at Maksim threateningly. "Hey, no one asked you!"

Maksim hissed, his tongue shaped like a snakes, but thicker. "Just save my little sister, that is all we want, and you can save the Earth."

The Battle Force 5 members looked at each other with hope and determination in their eyes. Vert nodded at each of his friends, turned to Partillia and Maksim and sighed.

"Seems easy enough."

For some reason, after watching that live video and passing out and seeing the lost girl, Tezz felt it wouldn't be very easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! :D<strong>


	6. Contact

**I got out of school early, May 11! :D SuMmEr 2012 yo! XD I've been working on this since! So, getting 3 months of summer is something that hasn't happened in FOREVER where I live so it's pretty cool. This means I have longer to update my stories! XDDDD **

* * *

><p><em>"We dream of hope. We dream of change. Of fire, of love, of death. And then it happens. The dream becomes real. And the answer to this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries finally shows itself. Like the glowing light of a new dawn. So much struggle for meaning, for purpose. And in the end, we find it only in each other."<em>

_~The TV show 'Heroes'~_

* * *

><p>As soon as the sole of their boots touch the charcoaled ground, the Convey zoomed off in the distance, leaving the Battle Force 5 with nothing but the shock suits on their backs.<p>

"I wish they'd you know…_gave us a supply of food or something so we don't die of hunger_." A.J. said in an aggravated tone, glaring at the ground.

Agura shrugged, and looked around at the wide open space surrounding them. "We need to find shelter, we don't want to run into anything dangerous."

"I wonder if there are any people living out here." Zoom said, watching as the wind blew sand into the air. "This place seems pretty dry of water or food…or _anything_." It was true, all around, the team saw, there was nothing but sand and sun for miles, maybe more.

"If there _is_ anything out here, I don't think it would be friendly." Sherman said, wiping off dirt and grit that blew onto his face.

"We should go north and try and find…something." Vert said, the position of the sun indicated that it was probably around noon, 2:30 to be exact. They needed to hurry before it grew dark, anything could attack them then.

The team nodded, but didn't know which way was north. They all burst out their thoughts on where they should go.

"That way."

"This way."

"No, this way's right."

"That's west, Spin, we need to go this way!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong as well, Sherman; this is the precise way to go."

"Guys." Agura tried to intervene in the argument.

"No way! It's this way!"

"Hello?"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure this is the right way."

"Nuh-uh, bro! I know this is the way to go!"

"Shut up!" Agura yelled, waiting for the boys to turn their attention to her. "I have a compass, so it's this way," she said, pointing left.

"I told you!" Zoom said angrily.

"No one listens to the kid-" Spinner grumbled and got a smack in the back of the head in return.

Vert shook his and ushered Agura in front of them. "You seem to know more about navigation than us, so please, lead the way." Vert smiled to her, trying to take all the pressure off her.

Agura gave him something sort of like a smile. "Vert, honey, don't try to lighten the mood." He only blushed at her retort.

They walked for what seemed for ever. Vert looked behind him at his team. They were covered head to toe in sweat, absolutely drenched. Tezz actually looked like he just came out of the shower, but he shown no signs of actually tiredness or wanting to stop and rest. But, of course the others did. He himself did as well.

He was pretty starved too, and if he was, his team surely was. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon, so Vert grabbed Agura's hand and stopped.

"We need to stay here for the night, find something to eat, make a fire." Vert told them through gasps of air. When did he get so out-of-shape?

"He's right, someone start the fire, me and Vert'll go find something to eat." Agura motioned him to follow. Vert noticed how _not_ sweaty she was, she looked fine actually, besides her loud growling stomach. It gave an obnoxiously loud growl and he chuckled.

Agura blushed and crossed her arms over her stomach, in attempt to smother out the constant growling.

"Sherm, you're in change till we get back." Vert said, and walked off with Agura to search for some desert animals. His boots sunk deep into the sand with every step he took, making him feel heavier than he actually is.

Only a few minutes later, he heard Agura whisper, "found something!" He turned to see her crouched over a couple of burrows.

"What do you think's in them?" He asked, then paused, realizing why she was being quiet. "Rabbits?"

"Cottontail rabbits actually." She informed him quietly and smirked when he rolled his eyes. "C'mere, it's going to be difficult to catch them." Agura looked over at a cactus that was a few feet away. The huntress got up as Vert crouched opposite of her. She carefully grabbed one of the cactus' prickly arms and wrenched it off, not harming herself because of her green shock suits thick and tough fabric. She walked back over and jammed it into one of the holes, hearing an alarmed squeak sound before pulling the arm out and a dead rabbit with the arm. She smirked at Vert's shocked face and scooted to another burrow and repeated, getting the same results, some times the burrows had more than one and Vert would be surprised yet again. They done the same with each burrow until they had about 10 rabbits.

"Nice, Agura, lets go back and hope the rest haven't caught anybody on fire." They chuckled together, bumping into one another, Agura wrapped her arms around Vert's shoulder for support, the laughter subsided and they both gazed into the others eyes, Agura blinked up at Vert through her eyelashes. Vert blushed and felt really awkward. Agura was his best friend and his Second in Command. She couldn't…then his face was inches from hers and _did he do that? _He felt a sudden jolt as his heart rate increased. He had a terrible coppery taste in his mouth, and his cheeks started to feel hot, from the sun or from intense embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

Her face was getting closer to his and _wait, his was getting closer; why was he getting closer?_ He jerked back quickly in panic. He couldn't do this! He had to save the Earth, they didn't exactly have time for this, much to his despair.

"Uh…" He mumble then saw a bright flash of red and yellow off in the distance. "We should go, the team has the fire started." He pointed to the small flicker of light where the team was when she looked at him oddly.

"Sure," the way she said that, he wished he hadn't push away. "Lets hurry before they get any more hungry." Agura started towards the spark of light and didn't look back. The whole time back was so _awkward_ and Vert was glad Agura stayed a good 10 feet ahead of him so it wasn't as awkward as it could be. He sighed in sadness and stopped in his thoughts when he felt a presence following him. He did a quick 180 and gasped when he saw bright green eyes behind a couple of desert plants and small trees.

"Vert." He heard a voice say behind him. "What are you doing? C'mon," Agura said in a hard voice.

He open his mouth but clamped it shut. That was probably a rhetorical question. He shook his head and started walking again.

Getting back, the rest of their group almost died when they saw the large quantity of rabbits they were holding. Some whooped and clapped in joy.

Agura skinned the rabbits and skewered the meat and put them over the fire.

They sat in an intense silence. Waiting for someone to break it. No one did, but when the meat was ready to eat. Zoom jumped up and grabbed half of one rabbit and shoved it into his mouth hungrily. Earning a fit of laughter.

"Wha? 'm hung'y." With the rabbit meat in his mouth, his speech was muffled and he couldn't pronounce right too. Which helped add on to their laughter.

Soon the chorus of laughter became giggles and snickers and they became silence. It wasn't like the cold, intense silence, it was a warm, comforting silence that he enjoyed.

When dark came too soon, Vert and Zoom decided to stay up as watch in case something happened.

They just sat there on the ground, staring at the crackling fire before him.

He thought about Agura and their little episode, did she like him? Did _he_ like _her_? He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to forget. He thought of something else: the green eyes that were watching him leave with Agura. They freaked him out, he was pretty sure they belonged some kinda desert animal though. He ended up thinking about nothing in particular. But ever so often, his mind would wonder to the green eyes. He ran his hand over his face in slight aggravation.

"This is crazy." Vert jumped at the sudden statement. His head shot up to see Zoom sitting with his knees up and his arms drawn tightly around them.

"What is?" He asked, already knowing the answer though.

"Waking up on an alien ship, not remembering a _damn_ thing, being told that we are to save this planet but we have to find some girl to do that-_which doesn't make any sense_, being dropped here in a destroyed world taken over by evil aliens without anything to help us survive," he growled and sighed. "All this-this _hell_ we've been thrown into."

"It's kind of exciting isn't it?" Vert smiled at Zoom, trying to make him feel better.

Zoom giggled. "Heck yeah, man." He grinned and told him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After that, they gave small talk, but they were quiet, not really wanting to wake up their friends.

"Do you hear that?" Vert didn't hear, so he strained his ears. _Screaming._

'_People.'_ Vert didn't have to tell Zoom that for he could tell he knew. Vert stood and squinted at the darkness, trying to see anything. He did. Not far off, he saw figures running around in a frenzy. Some had odd shaped heads, unless his vision is messed up from the blackness.

"Those aren't people, are they?" Zoom was there beside him now, worry lacing his voice. He was squinting at the darkness as well.

"Some of them." He told him with heavy panic rising in his chest. He let out a wavering breath. "I'm not sure if their Reds."

Some of the beings had large staffs in their hands and would discharge some kind of electrical surge and people would either dodge the blast or get struck by it. If struck, the person would just drop to the ground, unmoving.

Squinting at the odd figures, Zoom looked to Vert. "Diads?" He suggested.

"No," Vert shook his head, panic now rising to lodge in his throat, feeling as if it was smothering him, making him dizzy. "Jygers!"

Jygers, Vert remembered from what his alien friends had informed him, they paralyze and capture them, but that wasn't all, they determined if you were to be taken to the Coliseum or the Stocks, to be sold as slaves. He shuddered.

"Fall back! Fall back!" They heard someone scream.

"Everyone wake up!" Zoom yelled, adrenaline pumping through him. He started shaking his friends awake when they wouldn't get up.

"Get up now!" Vert commanded in a leader-like tone. He had to get his team away from the Jygers. They got up in a daze, confused as to what was going on. "Go! Lets go! Come on!"

They began running, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Suddenly, a group of people surrounded them, they stopped and tried to fight them, thinking their were Jygers, but someone screamed.

"We're on your side! We're humans! Follow us! Hurry!" No time to argue with that. No reason to anyway. Vert didn't think Jygers could talk so humanly anyway. Through the screaming and electrical blasts, they made it to a hole in the ground, they hesitated going into the hole, but the people shoved them into it rather roughly. They soon came to realize that the hole was actually a cave. They ran further down a spacious tunnel until they came to a bright light. They squinted at the bright light the lamps hanging over head gave off.

"Stay here!" A man yelled to them and went back up the tunnel, leaving them in shock.

Vert cleared his throat, staring up at the leaving figures. "At least we found some people to help us."

* * *

><p><em>"Our shared experience of the fantastic. And the mundane. The simple human need to find kindred, to connect. And to know our hearts...that we are not alone."<em>

_~The TV show 'Heroes'~_

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D Pleeaase? <strong>


	7. Underground

**Yo. Maaaaaan I've watched The Avengers twice and all I can say is DAAAAAYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNGGG BRO. Even if you aren't into super heroes, here are some reasons to go:**

**1. Robert Downey Jr. or Tony Muthafridgin' Stark**

**2. Hot guys yo**

**2. CHRIS EVANS. CAPTAIN OF THE US OF A**

**3. CHRIS HEMSWORTH. THOR BRO**

**4. For you guys...Scarlett Johansson**

**Oh, and Fanfiction and tumblr have ruined my social life. (I still love them tho 3)**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>The team looked at each other in wonder and a bit of shock. Everything happened so fast and suddenly. They didn't even know who saved them and got them down here. They were so caught up in their worry and shock they didn't notice the small figure walk up behind them.<p>

Agura, after some time, felt like there was something behind her and she was correct. A small girl stared up at them with a curious-almost blank look on her small face.

Agura thought she was the prettiest little girl she had ever laid her eyes upon. Even though she didn't remember her past at all and this was the first child she'd seen since she first woke up in Partillia's ship. The small girl had a heart-shaped face. Her auburn hair was in a two loose braids that tied half way down her hair and went over her shoulders to reach her midsection. Her large almond shaped eyes were a shimmering pale blue.

Agura bent down to be the same eye level as the small child. "Well hi there!"

The small girl only blinked at girl.

Agura blinked back at her. "It's okay, I'm friendly, I'm a good guy," she gave the girl a cheeky smile. "I'm Agura, what's your name?"

The girl grabbed one of her braids and stared up at her, like she didn't even hear her.

Agura raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "Can you not hear me?" The girl didn't respond. Agura smiled at her and looked over her shoulder to see that the others were bent down with her.

"Tezz, you know sign language right?" Said Russian nodded and scooted over towards the girl.

"_Hello, my name is Tezz, what is yours_?" Tezz mumbled as he did the signs for what he said.

The small girl still looked at them with no sign of responding, her face still very impassive. After several minutes the girl still didn't respond and the team sighed and looked at each other.

"What are they doing in here?" Yelled a man in the background. The team jumped up in surprise and stared wide eyed at the large group of people sluggishly walking down the tunnel. People that were hauling injured people and unmoving bodies would walk right past them and lay the bodies on old gurneys that they didn't notice until now.

The injured would moan and groan in agony as the healthy would patch them up. The teens would get shivers down their spines when they heard the noises of pain from them.

"Calm down, Percival." A woman grabbed the man walking towards them with his large hands clenched in anger and protectiveness.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled and them. "And step away from the little girl!"

The team didn't listen to the last part of what the man said since they weren't doing anything to the child. Vert looked back at his team and then back at the man that was starting to scare him with that sort of crazy look in his eyes.

"I'm Vert Wheeler; they are Agura Ibaden, Zoom Takazumi, Sherman and Spinner Cortez, Stanford Rhodes, A.J. Dalton, and Tezz Volitov."

"Who are you?" Zoom asked, his eyes turning to slits.

The man fixed his dirty jacket and scratched his short beard, his attitude went from crazy mad to calm and calculating in less than a second. "I'm Percival Smith, but call me Rocky." He reach his hand out for Vert to shake. "I take you're the leader of this little gang of yours?" Vert coughed and nodded, feeling really odd at how the man changed so quickly.

"I'm Harpa, that's my pa." A small muscular girl with bright freckles told them from behind her father. The girl ran off from them before anyone could shake her hand. She went behind them and picked up the small child. "This is Nym, it's short for Nymph."

Stanford snorted, bringing the man and the girl's attention to him. "Nymph? What sort of name is that if I might ask?" He gave them a quizzical look.

The girl grit her teeth at him and pursed her lips at him, but quickly smiled down at the stoic child. "Because a nymph is a beautiful lady, and that what you are, right? Right!" She told the girl in a baby voice. Tiny porcelain fingers wrapped around Harpa's hand in approval.

"She doesn't talk much," the girl sighed. Agura raised her eyebrow.

Nym turned to Agura and reached out to her, wiggling her little fingers toward the hunter in the green suit. Agura smiled at Nym and grabbed her my her midsection and placed her at her hip.

"I think she likes you." The younger girl told Agura.

Agura raised one side of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"She doesn't let anyone but me hold her."

Agura smiled at the little girl that was resting her head on her shoulder. She didn't notice Vert stare at her and Nym with longing look. The others did though and clapped him on the back in sympathy.

"That's sweet." She smiled at the baby girl and patted her back, drawing dust and dirt into the air.

Tezz walked up to Harpa and asked her, "is she deaf?"

The country girl gave him an odd look. "No…she hears fine. She just prefers to stay quiet."

"During The War, we had to use a lot of nukes against the Reds since most of our other weapons weren't working quick enough against their growing numbers." Rocky told them wearily. "We think her momma was effected by radiation and this is why she's like that."

Tezz nodded. "She's very lucky then." He remembered family members telling him horror stories about the Chernobyl disaster. All the after effects; children born with born defects or-

"You look familiar…" A boy told him suddenly. Tezz jerked up, out of his thoughts, he squinted at the boy, giving him a questionable stare. "I-I mean, not really familiar, I um, just heard someone describe a person like you-actually-all of you guys."

The team stared at the boy for a while until Harpa nodded in agreement and Rocky scratched his beard. "I think Bronx is right, ya'll," He said gruffly.

"What do you mean by that?" Tezz wondered what the boy could possibly mean by that.

Sherman was about to speak up when he felt something go by him, he shot around and saw a pair of bright green eyes look at him, then shoot away behind a dirt wall.

The boy seemed to notice the eyes too, craning his neck to see where they went. He shrunk back and rubbed his arm. "Well…uh," his face red from all the attention he didn't want.

"Ask her!" He shouted out, shooting a hand at the dirt wall the green eyes hid behind. "She told us!"

They heard a loud sigh. "I didn't tell you about them, I asked if you knew them, buddy."

Vert craned his neck around to look around the wall. "Who are you?"

Tezz pushed his teammates aside and stood beside his curious leader.

"C'mon out!" Spinner raised his fists, but Sherman rolled his eyes and pushed his brothers hands down.

The person slowly came out from their hiding place. The further they came out of the dark, the wider Tezz's eyes grew. His heart stopped when the person slowly walked up to them and extended their arms for Vert to shake.

Tezz sucked in a breath and choked.

It was the girl from his vision.

* * *

><p><strong>You were probably expecting that...am I right? Yep, I'm prolly right yo.<strong>

**Please review! I'm not really getting a lot...and I'm kinda running low on self esteem. I'm also running out of concentration and the will to write these chapters. I don't really get a lot of reviews on this story and I've kinda worked hard on these. Especially coming up with the idea of how this thing is going to end. And this story is the kind that may take a while to write and I want to keep going with this story because I enjoy it so much but...ehhhh revieeeewwww pleeaaaseeeee! 3**

**~Lolin' **


	8. To Change the Present

**So, I'm back. :D**

**Yesterday, I watched _The Avengers_ for the 3rd time XD then immediately after, I ran and got a ticket for _Men In Back 3_ in 3D and ran into the theater to find my friend. :) And today I'm going to watch _What to Expect When You're Expecting _with another friend and her boyfriend. THIRD WHEEL TO THE MAX! XP**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p><em>So let mercy come <em>_and wash away..._

_What I've done._

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I have done._

_Erase myself, and let go of what I've done._

_-Linkin' Park, What I've Done-_

* * *

><p>"K-Kerstin?" Tezz was dazed. He was so shaken he didn't realize that someone was helping him stay upright.<p>

Kerstin's eyes widened and smiled excitedly, bursting with joy. "You remember me?"

Tezz didn't answer because the team flooded around her. Questions coming left and right.

Vert hushed them when the girl was overwhelmed by the questions.

"Thanks," she sighed. "Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning…"

"Well, it's difficult to explain, but, I'm not the _real_ Kerstin."

The team was stunned, they were so taken aback that they didn't realize Kerstin's eyes enlarge and her voice rush out in panic.

"I-I mean, not the Kerstin from this time period." She made an odd face that showed she felt dour, not exactly wanting to tell them anything. "I'm the past Kerstin, since I don't have the fire hair that the Kerstin in this period has now."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway…Rawkus came to me, telling me that my future self had joined with the Red Sentients when Krytus tricked her, so he told me I had to come here."

The team just stared in surprise. Vert ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly. "Well, uh, whoa, okay, why did you come here?"

Kerstin played with her hair nervously, looking anywhere but them.

Sensing something bad, Tezz spoke up, who had been in a sort of deep trance. "Why did Rawkus bring you here?"

Kerstin rubbed her neck. "I'm here to… well…"

"She's here to kill the Kerstin in this time period." They jumped as the Harpa popped her head in between Vert and Tezz, spooking everyone with her sudden appearance.

"Dangit, Harpa!" Percival exclaimed, bending over. "Scared the heck outta me; I swear, if you do that again…"

Percival kept rambling on, but the team wasn't paying attention, only staring at each other in shock.

"_Kill _Kerstin_? _She's going to _kill herself_?" Vert whispered in panic to Agura. He was surprised she actually paid attention to what he said, seeing as to what had happened with them earlier.

Kerstin huffed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Not exactly killing myself, but killing someone like me that's being controlled and made to be evil."

Tezz shook his head hard, making himself dizzy. "Why? Why would Rawkus find killing someone the correct thing to do?

Kerstin rubbed her face and looked at them. "Well, she's a bad person, if she means to be or not, she is, and I have to stop this, I have to stop her." She sat down, motioning everyone to sit with her. "This guilt is eating me up, it's crazy; Rawkus determined if I killed her, I can take her place, then I have to go to Rawkus' brother and change everything back. I have to wash away all the terrible things Present Kerstin has committed; I am here to kill her, but I'm also here to change the present."

"I've got red everywhere, I'd like to wipe it all out." Her face paled when she thought about it all. "I lived with a monster all my life and then I turn into one, who would've thought." She laughed bitterly.

Vert looked back at his team in shock. Sherman made eye contact with him and they nodded at each other. He did the same with each of the others. Partillia told them that they had to go to Rawkus' brother after they saved the present Kerstin. What are they supposed to do?

Vert looked at Kerstin, but she didn't make eye contact with him. "Someone told us to save the present Kerstin."

Her heard shot up. "Well, whoever said that is mental!" She almost shrieked. "There's no help for her! The transformation the Reds done to her is permanent! How are you supposed to save her when she's trying to kill you or put you into the Coliseum?"

Vert and the others could practically _feel_ the shudders coming from the people all around them. Vert himself started to shudder when he saw the faces of pure fear and dread when the Coliseum was mentioned.

"Don't mention that place!" Harpa whispered to Kerstin harshly, who rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Please, the Jygers and even Krytus don't know we're down here," feeling the curious stares of the Battle Force Five she turned to them and explained. "After the Invasion, there was The War, when that happened, everyone was trying to get their hands on nuclear weapons, when they got them, they used them to destroy Reds, but it killed humans and Reds both so it never really did help."

She cleared her throat and continued, "so, then came the Fallout, these people came together and dug this huge shelter in the ground and they've been like this every since."

Percival spoke up quickly, grabbing his makeshift cane, he stumbled to stand. "We call ourselves the Rebels, we fight the Jygers every time they decide to show themselves."

Agura was slightly stunned, knowing what the Jygers purpose was. "Wait, they're the ones that take humans to the Coliseum or the Slave Stocks!" A wave of shudders passed through the Rebels. "I can tell you all are scared."

Stanford hushed her, "don't get on their bad side, love." Agura flicked her wrist at him in annoyance. They didn't notice Vert glower at Stanford when he had called Agura 'love'.

Percival did, smirking, but he wiped it off his face; mouth lining to a thin line. "Well, you are correct, girlie." Agura gave him a weird look at the name he called her. "But fear is the one thing that pushes you to survive, to live another day, to protect the ones around you, but sometimes, you gotta ignore your fears, because, if ya can't act, you can't defend yourself, then you will die."

Tezz stood and whipped dust off his shock suit. "Your speech was truly inspiring, but we must save the present Kerstin." Past Kerstin shot up from where she was sitting in panic, stepping in front of him, pushing him back hard.

"Did you not hear what I just told you?" She growled at him. "Who do you think you are to make these calls, Vert the leader!"

Everyone turned to the blond leader, who didn't say anything at first. He looked around at everyone and thought hard. Then proceeded to say slowly, "If Past Kerstin is right, then…we should just let her kill Present Kerstin."

Kerstin smiled and thanked him, she looked to Tezz, who frowned and stayed quiet. Kerstin just grabbed her brown hair and sat down beside Agura, picking up Nym, who had stumbled over to her. Agura smiled and played with the small child's auburn braids while Kerstin played and talked to her.

Everyone watched as Tezz and Vert watched with a loving look. Percival shook his head sadly.

'_No time for love here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Seems all I can do these days is write short chapters :**

**Anyhooters, REVIEWWWWW PLEAASEEEE! They are appreciated!**

**~Lolin**


	9. No Matter How Hard You Try

**Hey, everyone! Well, I'm booked all summer, I have 2 stories I'm working on now, this one and 'School' and then I have two others I will be working on that you can check out on my profile.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p><em>I tried so hard<em>

_It got so far, b__ut in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

* * *

><p>Just an hour ago, the team was sitting talking and figuring everything out, then there was a scream as a woman that was upperground came down and warned them that the Jygers had came back.<p>

"Everyone storm out! Go! Go!" Percival commanded, pushing Vert and the others up the tunnel.

"But-" Sherman was stopped when the man said:

"We need every person out their fighting!"

Their andrenaline pumping through them, they nodded and grabbed pitchforks that had been standing beside the tunnel and rushed out.

And that's when it all went to hell.

* * *

><p>Tezz's blood was pumping, he gasped for air as he jumped over a lump on the ground-<em>a body.<em> He landed and stumbled, not able to balance himself, he fell to his knees. He chocked on air, he was drenched in sweat and his bangs were wet and sticking to his face annoyingly. He heard a familiar voice scream loudly, warning him, and ducked as a flash of blue energy soared over his head. He immediately scrambled to his feet and charged towards a large dirt mound. He coughed and sighed shakily. His blood was pounding hard in his ears and his adrenaline was making his shake.

"You 'ight buddy?" He was startled by the voice and prepared to run for it when: "it's okay, calm down." He shot a look to the right and saw a man a couple of years older than him. He was about to speak up when a large Jyger jumped out of nowhere and picked the man up, and tossed him a couple of feet away. Swiping at Tezz, it growled and snarled in rage.

Tezz gasped and scooted away in panic, scrambling to his feet in a scurry. He grabbed at the top of the dirt mound and hauled his self over it, since most of his movement were labored and slow, the Jygers lunged for his ankle, yanking him to the ground harshly. He landed with a thud and chocked on air as it swooshed out of his lungs by the hard fall. Dust flew everywhere and every time he tried to suck in a breath, dust particles would fill his lungs and scratch his throat. Wheezing, he looked up just in time to see the Jyger point it's power rod at him, he only had time to widen his eyes as-

An unearthly screech filled the air and something wet splattered over Tezz's face, he smeared the liquid off and looked up at the Jyger to realize it had a pitchfork jammed into its chest. The Jyger gurgled, liquid spilling from its lips; as its eye rolled into the back of its head, it crumbled to the ground, revealing his savior.

Kerstin ran over to him after ripping her weapon out of the carcass. Bending down, she grabbed his hand and yanked him up, threw him the Jyger's power rod and ran off into the battle without giving Tezz a chance to thank her. He heard a yell of terror and ran off into the direction it came from.

* * *

><p>Vert stabbed his pitchfork into a Jyger and quickly wrenched it out to deflect an electrical blast. He wiped sweat of and moved towards a younger kid.<p>

'_They let him out here?' _He thought as the kid fought off a particularly large Jyger. '_Well, he seems okay.'_

He needed to protect his friends, he needed to find them. He saw Tezz on his knees and a Jyger coming behind him and yelled a warning at him and Tezz ducked just in time to miss an electrical blast. He couldn't see the others, and that worried him deeply.

He saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye and whirled around to see Agura stabbing a pitchfork at five Jygers. He sprinted over to her and jammed his weapon into one Jyger's back. He laughed and jabbed the end of the pitchfork in one of the creature's eye, sending it into a screaming fit.

"I didn't need help," Agura told him, deflecting an electrical blast. She swiped and missed her opponent. She slammed the weapon on the Jyger's head and slashed it's neck while it was distracted. She moved to another Jyger as the other one fell.

"Well, they seem to just be coming at us!" Vert yelled, not really meaning to, but there was a loud explosion as a small hovercraft crashed to the ground not far from them. They shielded their eyes from the debris and brightness of the explosion. Then quickly began moving again.

Swipe. Deflect. Slash. Stab. Repeat.

Swipe. Deflect. Slash. Stab. Repeat.

A strong killing force. The more they killed, the less his friends had to fight.

They were like a deadly unbeatable force, the two of them. Moving in sync with each other. They were dangerous and feared. Vert smirked at this thought and repeated his movements.

Swipe. Deflect. Slash. Stab. Repeat.

"Do you think these guys have fight or flight instincts?" He asked Agura through a grunt as a Jyger used it's body to slam into him, sending him to the ground.

Agura stabbed the Jyger in a swift motion, moving back to her own opponent, then replied angrily, "the Jygers can't leave because some idiots destroyed their hovercraft! So they're just stuck with fight!"

Vert smirked at her reply and repeated his movements.

Swipe. Deflect. Slash. Stab. Repeat.

* * *

><p>Stanford screamed as his pitchfork was knocked out of his hands and he was pushed to the ground. He groaned as his back came into contact with rocks; he rolled as he noticed the Jyger charging its power rod. Pushing himself up, he remembered his weapon. Looking left and right, he spotted it behind the Jyger and gulped. He started slowly backing away as the Jygers hissed what seemed to be a laugh and raised its power rod. He froze, glancing at the pitchfork and the Jyger. A hovercraft fly over them and distracted the monster, this was his chance, he sucked in a breath and ran at the monster, then slid underneath in. He laughed as he grabbed his only source of protection, then stomped abruptly when he noticed that there was about 10 Jygers surrounding him.<p>

His shoulders slumped. "Peasants," he grumbled.

The Jygers howled and charged at Stanford all at once. Squeaking, Stanford curled in on himself, clutching his pitchfork. When he felt nothing and heard bodies connecting and then a domino effect of thumps resounded around him and he squinted his eyes open and then popped his head up. Smiling at what happened: the Jygers had all collided with each other, and ended up stabbing themselves with their weapons or Stanford's pitchfork.

He jumped up quickly and ran after a yellow and orange blur. "Zoom, chap!"

* * *

><p>Zoom jump kicked a Jyger, yelling, "jump kick to the face!" Then turned around with lightning speed and slashed at a smaller Jyger, sending its head off its shoulders. "Gross."<p>

He ran off it a different direction with two Jygers following not far behind. He ran up a side of the crashed hovercraft and flipped over the monsters. He then proceeded to jab and swipe and the Jygers. They soon crumbled to the ground and Zoom went off to find his next opponents.

"Zoom, chap!" He skidded to a stop at the British accent.

"Stan, man?" He ran over to the redhead and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to know you can hold off on your own."

"You would've been surprised at how bloody well I held off those monstrositi-ACK!"

"Stan-"

* * *

><p>"Sherman!" Spinner screamed as he was failing to fight off a group of Jygers. "SHERMAN!"<p>

Spinner jumped past a Jyger and started running from them; with his injured ankle, he couldn't run fast. He didn't notice the small hole in the ground and tripped in it. Crying out at the pain that spiked up his injured ankle and leg.

Said brother came roaring in, "don't touch him!" He screamed and started to go full rage on the monsters, stabbing and striking them with all the force he could muster.

Spinner smirked and hollered, "that's my lil' brother!" Then grimaced as a Jyger head went flying past him.

* * *

><p>After the fight, the injured we carried into the tunnel first to get medical aid. The Battle Force Five were surprised at how savage the battle had been. They didn't realize how ruthless and savage the Jygers were until they were face-to-face with them. Vert looked back at his friends and checked the injuries. Spinner's ankle was twisted, Agura had a few cuts on her face, Sherman was unharmed besides his black eye, Tezz bruised a few ribs and has multiple cuts on his face and neck, A.J. was probably concussed, he himself had a sprained wrist and a few small cuts, Stanford was the worst out of all of them, he had been stabbed in side, luckily, he and Agura had got to him before the Jygers done anymore damage to him. He hadn't seen Zoom, so he must've been hurt pretty bad; Vert ran his hands through his hair at the thought.<p>

"Hurry, bring 'em here!" Percival motioned them to seven gurneys with a group of men and women ready with medical equipment. "Most of the people here doctors and nurses, so ya'll are in good hands."

Eyeing the medical equipment, Vert realized they probably had to steal these from the hospital; good thing they did.

People grabbed them and started to lay or sit them down on the gurneys. Stanford wailed in pain at the gurneys contact with his back, Vert shook when he realized Stanford's back was injured. Stanford's eyes shot open in panic and he started yelling out garbled words. Kerstin came over and tried to get him to lay back down and stay down as he started pushing up.

"Please calm down, you're okay, we're going to stop the pain," Kerstin tried to calm him.

"Nnnn…zzz….Zoommm…nngh," he garbled out, he craned his neck over the side of the gurney and spat out a mouthful of blood. He winced at his movements and repeated. "Zzz…Zoom… Zoom!"

"Darlene, get Stanford," Kerstin asked a woman. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she walked over to Tezz and wrapped up his bruised chest. Her hands were shaking hard.

"Zoom?" Vert looked at Stanford with sympathy and curiosity then as if a gallon of freezing water splashed him, he started to shake. "Zoom! Where is he?"

Agura looked at Stanford then Vert. She looked like she'd been hit with a ton of bricks as she called out for their youngest friend in frantic panic.

"We didn't see him!" Harpa called out to them as she brought a piece of meat to Sherman to put over his swelling eye.

"Jygers!" Stanford started hacking profusely.

Vert pushed the nurses away and gripped the sides of his head. Zoom could be taken to the Coliseum and killed before they were able to save him. His eyes moistened. No, stay strong. Make a plan, that's what they needed to do. But how could they when some of them were so badly injured? He ran his hands through his dirt covered hair, growling. They were fighting so hard, he was trying to protect his friends, but in the end, it didn't matter because he had let them all down, especially Zoom.

As some Rebels started looking left and right frantically at the name of those monsters, Vert and Agura looked at each other and gasped. One thing was on their mind.

'_We have to save Zoom.'_

* * *

><p><em>I had to fall to lose it all<em>

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_-Linkin Park, In The End-_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to leave this here...and sneak away very sneakily...<strong>

**I'M SORRY ZOOM FANS! *flees***

**~Lolin'**


	10. Captured

**Hey guys! Welp...here ya go. :D**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>Zoom couldn't move. He felt like he wasn't breathing, but he was. He wanted to cough, but he couldn't. His throat was clogged. He wanted to blink, to squint through the dark he was surrounded in. He couldn't tell if he was hanging upright or upside-down. <em>He couldn't even feel.<em>

'_Am I dead?' _Dread filled Zoom as he thought this. '_I hope this isn't what it's going to be like.'_

Suddenly light flooded the room and he wanted to cry at how painful it was. Suddenly, he could breathe, he could blink and he could feel again, but he could only move his lower body. And _oh God_, _he couldn't move the upper half of his body_. He started coughing uncontrollably at the throbbing dryness in his throat. Tears rained down his cheeks as pain was the only thing his body was registering. He couldn't see again. No wait, he just wasn't able to open his eyes. He was in so much pain, the ability to open his eyes was out of his reach. He grit his teeth and sobbed because even that hurt.

He could abruptly hear people around him whispering at each other in panic and fear. All he wanted to do was tell them to _shut up_ because even though they were whispering, to him they were yelling. He tried to curl into himself, but suddenly realized he was hanging on a wall. He still couldn't move his arms. He started kicking, even though it shot pain up his legs and body like lightning.

"Kid, the pain will go away in a while," a voice beside him told him. "It's the effect of those dang power rods those Jygers carry."

He didn't even register the other half of what the voice told him. All he heard was, '_the pain will go away in a while'. _The voice was human, he was okay, well, at least for now.

"H-how'd I get here?" He managed to ground out. He pushed himself to squint his eyes open, and when he did, everything he saw was blurry or disfigured.

"You were shot with a power rod and captured by a Jyger." The man whispered to him.

When his vision was starting to become clear and the pain subsided, he noticed that there was large clamps around his arms and a door that had red electrical energy bars on it. He looked around and saw that other humans were chained to the wall like him. He looked above some of the captured people and notice they had numbers above them beside the word 'sector'. He looked across the hovercraft to a woman with 'Sector 8' on the wall above her. Zoom guessed it was where she had been living.

"Where are we?" Zoom asked the stranger beside him. Unlike him, the man beside him was like a brick wall, not showing any kind of weakness.

The man sighed. "We're on a hovercraft that will take us to two other ships, one ship is for the Slave Stocks and the other is for…" the man didn't want to finish.

"The Coliseum."

"Don't talk about that!" The man yelled at him harshly as people around them looked at him in fear. He sort of wanted to roll his eyes at this.

Suddenly a Jyger shut off the energy bars off and stepped in. It watched as humans looked at it with horror and dread for a moment then stepped in front of a woman, who cowered instantly.

"Stay quiet and don't say anything." The man told him and stared at the wall across from them blankly.

Zoom nodded in felt anxiety rise in his chest. Whatever happened, he hopped the rest of his friends would be able to save him.

It scanned the woman with a device then droned out, "Slave Stocks."

The Jyger repeated as it went down the line.

"Coliseum."

"Coliseum."

"Slave Stocks."

"Coliseum."

"Slave Stocks."

"Slave Stocks."

"Coliseum."

"Coliseum."

The man beside him was crumbling; the brick was crumbling to the ground. The stranger was shaking and saying, "not the Coliseum" over and over. The Jyger stepped in front of the man and scanned the man. Zoom bit his lip.

"Coliseum."

"No, no, no, no, no." Zoom tried to block out what else the man was saying and paid attention to what the Jyger would tell him. It seemed like forever before the beast said:

"Slave Stocks."

He let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was glad he wasn't going to meet his death soon, but he just wished his friends would find some way to save him. They probably didn't know where he was, heck, _he_ didn't know where he was!

A sharp pain in his neck brought him out of his thoughts; he glanced down to see a large syringe being pulled out of his neck. His vision grew blurry once again and he had enough time to see the Jyger move to the other humans and do the same with them.

* * *

><p>He woke up sometime later, to find himself being transferred to a smaller hovercraft along with other humans chosen to go to the Slave Stocks. When they took him off the large hovercraft, he started kicking and twisting as hard as he could, and adding some grunts and snarls in there too. No matter what he did though, the Jyger holding him kept a tight grip on him.<p>

"Resistance in futile." It droned out, squeezing his biceps so tight that he started to loose feeling in his forearms and hands.

"Resistance my-" his voice lodged in his throat when he was zapped by a metal rod. '_Maybe I should stay quiet…nah.'_

He started twisting and kicking harder than he had been before. Curses flying left and right and so were his legs. He felt a brief rush of triumph as his foot connected with what he believed was the Jyger's knee. He was then dropped unceremoniously to the ground, he had to catch himself before he fell. With his blood pumping, he ran as fast as he could; the clamps on his arms were actually magnetized so they could attach to the wall of the hovercraft so they were just like tight thick bracelets on his biceps and forearms. He let out a breath that sounded more like a sob, but he wasn't going to admit to it, but it didn't' matter anyway because _he was free, he was free and he could find his friends!_

His getaway was cut short when a Jyger suddenly came out of nowhere, whacking him in the face with a staff of some sort, and _man, did that __**hurt**__. _He gasped and blinked harshly, trying to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling in his head. He couldn't register what happened after that, there was drone-like voices, he felt himself moving-being dragged actually, he felt himself being lifted, then the chill a wall touched his back and he heard the click of metal against metal. That's when his brain decided to switch back on, and when it did, he soon found out that he'd been taken to the Slave Stocks hovercraft and the other captives were watching him with admiration and some, hope. He gave them a small smile of assurance, that meant that, hey, you life may be changed forever, but at least you have a few more years to live, even if as a slave, because as a fighter in the Coliseum, you days are numbered and there's no chance of survival. Period.

He sighed, he'd have to try and escape when they transferred them again. For now, he needed to save his energy. He laid his head back, his head making a thud against the cool metal of the hovercraft.

'_Come save me guys, or at least try to.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 reviews?<strong>_** I mean, ****2?**** Man, I'm really starting to doubt my writing skills :/ Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

**Please review! It's appreciated! **

**Oh, and I'm gonna have _Zoo_ posted like, tomorrow, so check in and see! If you don't know what _Zoo _is, check it out on my profile!**

**~Lolin**


	11. Have I Failed?

**Welp, here ya go. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! GOSH.**

**This is what has happened for the last 2 or 3 weeks:**

**Me: I'm gonna write and finish some chapters fo' my stories!**

**Family: Hey, we're gonna go places so you can't.**

**Story of my life right there.**

**Also, I'm gonna be busy, AGAIN, with BAND CAMP. GOOD LORD I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE IT STARTS JULY 16. THE SAME DAY AS VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS AND WE RUN ALOT DURING TRYOUTS AND I HEARD THAT THEY RUN DURING BAND CAMP. IT STARTS AT 8 AND VOLLEYBALL STARTS AT 9. THEY'LL BOTH BE GOING ON FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS. GOOD LORD. Why. WHY. _WHY?_**

**Why looks wierd now because I've typed it too much.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>Vert raked his hands through his hair until it hurt. His eyes were strained and his blood was pounding in his ears.<p>

He's the leader, he's supposed to protect them. But apparently he couldn't do that because they've lost Zoom. No-not lost, just taken, he couldn't be dead, he's stronger than that and he knows that they'd never be able to forgive themselves.

"Poor kid…"

"He was probably taken to the Coliseum…"

"Kid won't last long there…"

"Rumors say they're takin' younger teens and kids…"

There were voices speaking in hushed tones, but Vert could hear them loud and clear, much to his despair.

The voices, that he could here echoing in his mind, were from early that night, when they'd gotten back from the fight and they'd started taking care of everyone's injuries. After that, everyone calmed down, well, as calm as they could get when one of your friends were captured by evil creatures that were practically going to take him to his death or make him into some slave for a Red. It took the Rebels everything they had to keep them in their little hole in the ground when they tried to go after the hovercraft that was carrying Zoom in it. They had to sedate Sherman, Spinner and A.J.. Which was odd but by how they were fighting at the Rebels, he couldn't complain. But he was just as eager to go save Zoom as the rest. Now they've had everyone go to sleep, even though it's past midnight. Vert didn't listen to their orders, he fake-fell asleep, staying that way until everyone was asleep.

He wanted them to shut up, he needed to think, to plan, to find his friend. He wasn't going to let him down. He wouldn't let him down like the time when…

When what?

He couldn't remember, but he felt like he'd failed the scout before, before they forgot everything, and when he had failed him, they almost lost him forever.

He thought about forgetting, waking up in an alien ship, being taken to an apocalyptic Earth, where his _enemies_ he didn't even remember had taken over because he must have failed. He always failed, it seemed. With saving Earth, to being a leader, with Zoom and Agura…

Agura.

That one night in the desert was unforgettable, he had failed big time with Agura. He didn't remember all the time he had spent with his team, but he felt very close to Agura. She had tried to kiss him, and he had started to move towards her. He freaked, he didn't understand why he did actually. But he knows now that he can't have anything with Agura until Earth and their lives are fixed, he just hoped Agura realized that.

He groaned, head falling into his open palms. He was a terrible leader. Who chose him to lead this group? They must've not been in their right mind. His stomach twisted at the thought of it all.

How could he be such of a failure to the people that need him the most?

These thought ran through his head like quicksilver until a small but strong hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't pay much attention to it at first, hoping the people would just give up and leave, but then they coughed and pressed their other hand on his opposite shoulder, leaning all their weight on him. His once tense shoulders slumped as if the dead weight of this apocalyptic world was just dropped on them for him to carry by himself, alone.

He lifted his head and craned his neck around to see the round mocha chocolate face that belonged to his Second in Command. She was the last person he wanted to see, and that was saying something since he didn't want to see anybody right now.

Except for Zoom, that is. But he _can't _because _he was captured and is possibly __**dead**__ or will be-_

"Vert?" He jumped when the voice broke through his thoughts so suddenly. The weight and warmth from the hands left his shoulders and he made a small noise in the back of his throat because he missed the warm comfort they were somehow bringing him.

His eyes moved with Agura as she walked around to sit across from him on the gurney opposite from his.

She gave him a knowing look and a small reassuring smile that made his heart speed up.

"Vert…"

He gulped and clenched his jaw, "no, no, Agura, I don't want sympathy if that's why you came over here instead of sleeping like everyone else," he said quietly, mindful of the sleeping girl, Nym, who was cradled in Kerstin's arms in the gurney beside him.

Agura waved him off, "I'm not here for that okay?" She told him, sighing.

He wondered why she was coming around him, he didn't remember if she'd talked to him since the little accident they had in the desert about two or three days ago. He looked up at here, realizing he'd looked away.

"Vert," _I'm sorry for that one time in the desert, I should've waited until everything was fixed._ "how are you holding up?"

Vert bit his lip, "what do you think?" He said a little too harshly, then grimaced when Kerstin, Nym, and a couple of other people moved in their sleep at his loudness.

Agura scrunched her mouth up and gave him a somewhat pitiful look. No, Vert thought, Agura didn't give pitiful thoughts. He didn't know where he'd got that from. Maybe he was getting his memory back…?

"Vert," his head shot up, realizing he'd looked away for a second time. "We're going to get him back okay?"

One corner of his mouth quirked to the side and left as soon as it came. "I hope."

"Vert…"

"Agura! Do you not realize what has happened? What will happen?" He tried to keep his voice low, but with all these emotions flooding to the surface, he was having a hard time.

"I mean, we don't remember anything except that we're a team and we're supposed to save the Earth and her!" He pointed to Kerstin. "And it's not even that girl! But it is! How confusing it that?" There was a hint of an exhausted laugh that was anything but humorous.

His hands ran up and down his hands, "I've failed everyone-"

"-No you haven't, Vert-"

"-Oh you think I haven't?" He looked at her with an almost inquisitive look, "lets name off what I've failed at…"

"Don't…Vert…"

"I failed at saving the Earth-"

"-That was all of us, Vert."

He gave her a look that meant to let him finish.

"I failed at being a leader, at keeping everyone safe, I mean, I didn't just let Zoom down, I let down Stanford too!" He pointed at Stanford who had gotten a particularly large wound on his head from where one of those Jygers had blasted their and narrowly missed most of his head. The Brit was sleeping almost peacefully, except for the occasional wince or grumble every time he turned his head in his slumber.

"Vert-"

"I failed you too."

Her throat closed, it felt like she had a stone lodged in her throat as she tried to swallow. "Vert, you haven't failed me."

"Yes I have! You want to…have something with me, but I can't because I have all these responsibilities and I can't even protect you guys and Zoom-"

"We're going to save him, Vert, not now though" she told him with determination and strong look in her eyes.

A muscle in his jaw ticked, "but he could-"

She held up a hand in panic, she didn't want to hear that, "we can't right now because how are we going to save him if we can't see? It's like, five in the morning." She told him quietly, the look in her eyes told him that she wanted to save him _right_ _now_, but she was holding it back.

He calmed his nerves and looked at her with leader-like determination that reminded her of something she couldn't remember. "We're going to learn everything the Rebels know that can help us, we're going to bring Kerstin because when we leave, we aren't coming back here, we're getting this done, we're going to save Zoom from wherever he is being held at, then we're going to find this time's Kerstin and let Past Kerstin do what ever she needs to do, we're going to kill the Red Sentient Five, save the Earth, bring Past Kerstin to Partillia and go to Cronos, Rawkus' brother, and change everything back to however it was."

A big warm smile spread over Agura's face, "did you just think that up just then?"

Vert smirked, his features were relaxed. He shrugged. "Sure."

They said nothing else as they readjusted themselves to sleep. Even though they'd only have about two or three hours to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tezz listened in to Agura and Vert's conversation by pretending to be asleep. When they both fell asleep, he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey."

He jumped at the sudden voice to his right. His head jerked towards the noise to see Kerstin sitting up with a sleeping child in her arms. He raised his eyebrow.

"What? She likes me," she shifted the girl and whispered more quietly, "I need to talk to you."

He gave her a look for a few seconds then nodded, shifting to turn to look at her directly. "About what exactly?"

Kerstin raked a hand through her brown hair and a flash of flame-like hair crossed his mind with a pair of familiar hands skimming through the fiery hair. "About us."

He raised an eyebrow. Us? What could she possibly mean? Were they in a relationship before they had lost their memories?

At his expression, she waved her hands at him hurriedly, "I-I mean…we had something back then."

Back then, meaning before the amnesia he and his fellow team members had, before the destruction and take over of Earth- Tezz noted.

"We participated in a relationship?" His throat closed. She becomes evil later on…what occurred to make her turn away from them?

Kerstin swallowed, "yes."

Tezz shook his head and looked at her, "what happened?"

Kerstin rubbed her palms for comfort; Tezz could almost see the nervousness rolling of her in waves. "We can tell your team about this after we leave for Zoom tomorrow." She looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep then raised her right hand, snapping her fingers.

"This is what happened."

He almost jumped off his gurney when the tips of her fingers sparked and a small flame crept from the tips, flickering on top of her digits. A flash of memories overcame him. Memories of a person of fire, a girl with fiery hair, and the memories ended with a voice-_his voice-_ yelling, "that's not Kerstin!" that blared in his ears and an explosion that was muffled by a guilt ridden voice, "I…I'm sorry" and it shook him to the core.

He gasped when the memories went as quick as they came. He looked to Kerstin with wide eyes. "I'm so very sorry."

She gave him a look, her face squishing together in something like distaste, "for this?" She waved her fingers that were still on fire, making the light flicker, "no, I kinda like it, but I kinda hate it; no one here knows because the Rebels aren't too fond of fire."

He didn't ask why because he could think of some possibilities of why the Rebels had a strong hatred towards fire. Fire also means explosions, like the ones that occurred during the war they had when Krytus first took over. There was a lot of fire then, a lot of burning as well.

She waved her hand to silence his thoughts, "anyway, my…power caused a lot of problems…so I don't use them often."

"Why not in battle?" She could use the help, they all could, not that he would tell her that because she actually did well for herself.

"What is the Jygers escaped and went back to Krytus and told him about the powers? He only knows one girl that can wield fire." Tezz raised his eyebrows, puckered his lips slightly and nodded in agreement. "He'd kill everyone here, or sentence them to the Coliseum."

He noticed as her grip tightened on the child, Nym. Even in sleep, the child didn't show any emotion. Kerstin looked down and moved some stray hair out of the little girl's porcelain face. Tezz's face softened.

"We were in a relationship?" He asked her like before, trying to start the conversation again.

Kerstin swallowed, "…yes."

Tezz nodded at the knowledge he'd already knew. His eyes met Kerstin's, "well, perhaps we…_I _can get to know you again and we can start over?"

Relief washed over the pyro's face and she nodded eagerly. "We can start over when we get out of here."

Out of here meaning, "once we save Earth, find Cronos and change the world back to how it was before it's destruction".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Like, srsly. It's not hard yo. Like, type how you feel, or whatever, like, "good job, Lolin" "awesome, bro" or something because I'm not even feeling like finishing my stories with all the stress I have over how booked I am and how I'm going to be booked. Reviews make me work harder. So review. Cuz it's very simple, *even a caveman can do it* (curse you Geico commercials)<strong>

**~Lolin**


	12. Run We Aren't Safe and Sound

**Hey everyone! I'm doing this on my iPad! Yay technology! Reasons why I haven't been around: 1) I've had marching band & volleyball, 2) school 3) tumblr 4)archiveofourown 5)Avengers fandom 6) The Hobbit fandom 7)my computer doesn't work 8)Christmas 9) family 10) friends **

**There ya go lol**

**New chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Run, run, run away<em>

_Buy yourself another day_

_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_

_So low only you can hear_

_Run, run, run and hide_

_Somewhere no one else can find_

_Tall treeneed and lean pointing where to go _

_Where you will still be all alone_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_-Kingdom Come_

* * *

><p>Tezz woke up to singing.<p>

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..._"

He lifted up to see Kerstin still holding the small child, Nym, as the Rebels and his friends listened to her sing the sweet melody he'd never heard before.

He craned his neck to the right to see a Rebel girl putting a brown pasty medicine into the gash in Stanford's head wound, he continued to watch her as she them wrapped the Brit's head with a cloth.

He watched Agura and Vert as his leader moved closer to her as if searching for comfort and reassurance, as if the simplicity of closeness would solve all problems. He felt his face pinch and he looked at Kerstin and just listened.

"_The war outside door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone..._" Tezz pondered, the war. The War. Is there actually a war? Or had it already been lost? Are they just toying with them? The Red Sentients? He stopped himself, and realized how he silence was chocking the room. He looked at Kerstin and she looked at him; even though he could tell she wasn't making eye contact, he didn't say anything.

"_Safe and sound..."_

Vert's voice was so ragged, yet strong, Tezz's head snapped to his direction with enough force he felt and heard his neck pop several times.

"We're leaving at noon." He paused, giving his statement time to settle in. "We're finding Zoom and then heading to the Coliseum."

There were gasps from the Rebels, unsurprisingly. Tezz watched as one of the men asked, "and how do you plan on finding the boy? He's probably already lost in the slave system! You'll never find him then!"

There was a wave of nods.

Percival scrunched his face, "now hold up, there's a place where all the aircrafts dock to switch people to take 'em to different locations."

Vert's head ducked, for a second, Tezz saw a look of hopeless loss pinch his face, then his head shot up. "I guess we'll have to get caught, even though it wasn't a part of the original plans."

No one seemed surprised by his statement. Tezz spoke up, "well what was the original plan?"

Vert pursed his lips and waved him off, "doesn't matter now."

No one noticed Kerstin look at Nym with a thoughtful, almost mischievous, expression before hugging her tighter. The child remained expressionless as always, her little braids failing over Kerstin's shoulder from the way she had her held; face pressed securely against her shoulder.

Sherman sighed, "I guess we start packing then?"

Spinner looked up at him from where he was laying on his gurney, "why pack when we're just going to go get captured to find Kid?" At that name, a spark of recognition flashed across the brother's faces.

"Oi! Someone patch up my head wound again!"

"Shut up, Stanford, no one likes you."

"Peasant."

A _spark._

_Remembrance._

Kerstin's drew together and her teeth bit into her bottom lip. Her fingers danced across Nym's little back, little sparks fluttered from her fingers to the floor.

After a long silence, Kerstin smoothed her face and finally made eye contact with Tezz. She smirked with defiance, "out of the frying pan."

Tezz clasped his arms and smiled grimly, "and into the _fire_."

This is what Zoom knows.

Shillings are the Red Sentients currency.

A man costs 2,000 shillings, a woman is 1,000, teens are 800 and a child's cost ranges from 250 to 15 shillings.

Families are to be separated if they cannot be bought together.

He costs 800 shillings. At least right now. Or

He's is going to be auctioned off.

This is what Zoom believes.

**His friends are coming for him.**

He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Watching the slave master twirl his whip that glowed a hazy red and crackled when he lashed out at people. Of course, the slave master was a Red Sentient, who irises were a nasty red and the sclera a rotten yellow.

Zoom watched as he spoke with a Red Sentient and kept motioning towards one of the girls that was brought in with him that was from Sector 8. He gulped.

"1,000 shillings." The customer said, handing a cube that jingled with slave master nodded and motioned for two guards to release the shackles connecting to the wall. The woman wailed and walked stiff as a board. Zoom could hear her until there was a cracking noise and a sob, he it was silent in the slave market once more. Zoom was greatfull it was a slow day. He didn't want to be bought before his friends couldn't arrive.

"Watch yourselves," Harpa told them. Sitting on a stool in a corner of the large room.

"We will, I promise." Agura had told her.

"Promises don't mean nothin' nowadays. Now it's just actions. Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them." She chewed at the side of her lip and watched them pack with a sort of blank look.

"So don't promise?" Agura asked, looking up with a brittle smile.

"Exactly."

"Where'd you come to that conclusion?" Stanford questioned, closing his little pack. Not even bothering to look up.

Harpa scooted off the stool and went into a different room. Stanford looked up when he didn't get an answer and realized he might have stepped somewhere fragile. Then, the girl returned with a picture frame that looked as if it was barely hanging together.

She let the team look at the picture. The noticed Percival in the front with Harpa and Nym and a couple other Rebels they met. There was three times the people in the picture.

"Uh, there was an idea," she started and looked up at the dirt ceiling while licking her lips, that we could gather up enough people across Sector 4 to go into the Coliseum and take out the Red Sentient Five-" there was that name that sent chills down the team's spines. "-and Aloïsia and stop this destruction of our planet."

The team watched her face twist with emotions they couldn't keep up with. Tezz looked to Kerstin and saw her face begin to look sickly and her eyes dropped.

"Uh, there was 70 of us and we got pretty far-closest any human had gotten to the Coliseum without being a Sacrifice in the games. And _then_-" her voice started building in strength even though her voice cracked at the end. "This explosion happened and everyone was trying to fine where it came from and nobody paid attention to this dust that was clouding up the air." Her voice had started to become hysterical and Kerstin finished the story.

Kerstin grabbed at her hair and started twisting it. "I was there beside her and Percival and he was the first to notice was the Reds were doing- they had blasted some poison like cyanide at us. He started yelling out instructions for everyone to put on the gas masks we had brung with us, but most of the Rebels had been panicking from the explosion and didn't hear him and Harpa and _I couldn't get yell enough for them to hear_." She tried to compose her self, and then she said solemnly:

"We saw them suffocate and die in pain for what seemed like forever. Some of them realized and tried to out their mask on but the realized too late because the poison had already breathed in, so they lasted longer than the rest and the suffered longer."

Harpa looked at them and gave them a smile of glass that cut through their hearts' leaving the Batlle Force Five bleeding onto the floor. "That is why we don't make promises, because there was a promise that everyone would okay when it was over and that we could have normal lives again."

Agura grabbed for Vert's hand the same time Tezz grabbed for Kerstin's.

Harpa looked at Agura and actually smiled a real smile. "Watch yourselves." she tucked her hands in her overall pockets.

This time Agura nodded.

They packed lightly, the largest bag they were bringing was the bag Kerstin was carrying on her back. They had questioned her about it, but she said it was needed and didn't say anything else about it and they were too distraught and nervous to press any more questions on her. Tezz didn't remember seeing her pack.

They marched south.

It was becoming dark, Vert was weighing his options when Spinner suddenly spoke, startling a few of them since they'd barely spoke a few words to each other since they left.

"Guys, I see a fence!" He pointed far in front of them. When they squinted, they could make out a large fence that looked a if it was never ending on both sides.

Vert ushered them to move quickly and then there was a yank from behind him, halting his movements and causing everyone else to turn around in curiosity. He looked behind himself and saw lime green orbs looking back at him, he jumped, shocked at the brightness and suddenly remembered who they belong to.

Kerstin's hand clenched at the back of his shirt, "wait, there's guards up there," she hissed at him, although said quietly, was very stern.

The team stepped towards them, some looking back at the fence to try and spot the guards.

"I hear they shoot on sight." She whispered, not looking at them but at the fence with fear.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't go back!" Stanford gritted his teeth at her in frustration. Agura swatted at his arm.

Sherman piped up, "what about a distraction?" He looked at everyone and shrugged at his idea.

Tezz grinned and looked to Kerstin, making a gesture with his hands to symbolize an explosion. Kerstin's smirk grew and she rubbed her hands together slowly, they started smoking.

Vert hashed out a plan.

Together, they inched towards the red steel fence. Kerstin broke off from the group and, with one quick rub of her hands, sparked a ball of flames. She waited to spot a hovercraft taking off before she launched it at it, setting off a large explosion as it crashed to the ground. Kerstin covered her ears and sprinted towards her friends.

"Go!" She yelled over the screams of engines whining as hovercrafts took off. She threw more fire balls at the hovercrafts as they blared sirens and turned on their searchlights. Sherman clasped his hands together and hefted Spinner over the fence first, then Agura, Stanford, Vert and A.J. Sherman looked to see Kerstin throwing fireballs at random, burning anything although there was nothing.

"Kerstin, we gotta go now!" In a panic, he grabbed her and tossed her over the fence and let Tezz and A.J. stop her fall. He jumped and grabbed at the top of the fence, the barbed wires cutting into his hands and scrapping his knuckles. He grunted as A.J lifted Vert up to grab Sherman's wrists and pulled until Sherman wrapped a leg around the top of the fence and rolled over to the other side, he heard a squeak and landed on someone. He looked up to a bright light blaring down at them and froze in fear.

A.J let Vert down and stared blindly at the hovercraft shining it's searchlight at them and a raw panic flared inside him. "KERSTIN!" Without another word, a flare of fire shot upwards and the hovercraft teetered over the fence and begun spiraling downwards.

Tezz stumbled and regained his balance. "Everyone! Hurry!" He waved his arm for them to follow. And they did.

Grabbing at each others arms or wrists, they sprinted away from the chaos as the hovercraft crashed with a shattering explosion that left their ears ringing.

Tezz didn't know how long they ran, he just knew that their adrenaline pushed them for a couple of hours until they were stumbling and holding onto each other for stability.

"Where are we?" Spinner gasped, bending over and grasping his knees for support.

Kerstin looked around and suddenly stiffened and cursed violently.

Shocked, Vert crossed Agura to get to the other girl, who was growling obscenities at something. "What? What's wrong?"

"We're in Sector 5."

Stanford's eyebrows almost flew off his forehead. "_What_? Oh you've got to be-"

"I thought we were headed toward the docking place where they switch people to take them to different locations?" A.J asked, wiping sweat from his face.

"Apparently not." Tezz sneered. Kerstin glowered.

Agura's eyebrows came together in confusion, ignoring everyone else. "Wait, Kerstin, how do you know we're in Sector 5?"

That got everyones attention.

All eyes went to the German. She turned and started walking away from them.

"Uh, hello?" Agura's face scrunched up.

Kerstin suddenly stopped and bent down and started wiping the ground, shifting dirt.

"What're you doing, may I ask?" Tezz waited for an answer. He didn't get one.

There was a patch of white reflecting against the light before Kerstin dug her fingers underneath it and heaved up a giant sign. Throwing dirt into the air causing everyone to cough and cover their faces or wave away the dust.

"Rude, man!" A.J. coughed. "Some warning would help!"

When the dust settled, they were staring at a large metal sign that had the words "SECTOR FIVE" in worn red letters. Underneath that, it had "ARKANSAS, Alabama, Mississippi and Louisiana" in similar scratched letters.

Everyone made similar "oh" noises.

Kerstin smiled. "Yeah, and I hear hovercrafts."

As if on cue, hovercrafts came into view, coming right at them.

Vert looked at his friends, "we stay and fight, but have to get captured."

Zoom watched as the two or the Jygers controlling the hovercraft conversed to each other. He couldn't understand them, but they had a sort of mirth in their voices. It creeped him out.

He felt the hovercraft loose speed and descend. The head Jyger came through and every human cowered except him. The Jyger commanded the other Jygers and the door to the hovercraft slid down to a ramp and the Jygers disappeared and the door slid up behind them.

'They've found more people.'

* * *

><p><em>It'll all be over soon<em>

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_Run as fast as you can_

_No one has to understand_

_Fly high across the sky from here to Kingdom Come_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to actually get the next chapter in sooner than this one got in :0 I hope it's possible...maybe if you guys reviewed...;D<strong>

**See y'all later!**

~Lolin'


End file.
